The Best of Intentions
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are well-respected for their ability to keep their cool in stressful situations, but can they keep their cool when it comes to each other? How long can they keep their true feelings from one another? Rated M for future chapters. This is my third fic ever published, so please feel free to review! Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

"James! What on EARTH are you doing," Carson bellowed as he rounded the corner to find Jimmy sitting half asleep in his seat, the table before him sagging with the weight of silver needing to be polished. Startled, Jimmy lurched forward and jammed his knee hard against one of the table legs.

"Mr. Carson, I-," he began, holding his knee and wincing.

"I know what's going on, and I also know that it is NOT what you are being paid to do," he snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carson, I simply nodded off for just a moment," Jimmy tried to explain.

"NO excuses! Get to work immediately, or it'll be your head!" Carson turned to leave the room, rounding the corner to find Mrs. Hughes giving him her signature look. "Please, Mrs. Hughes, I know what you're about to say, and I'm afraid I must ask you not to say it." His face was still red from shouting moments earlier, and his blood pressure was spiking. He turned to head for his pantry, for he needed to sit for a moment.

"I just wish you wouldn't be so hard on him all the time, Mr. Carson. He may not be known for his abilities to think before taking action, but he's still a good lad," she remarked, following him down the hall.

"That may be so, but when one of my footmen is failing to complete the duties expected of them, I think that I have the right to give them a good tongue-lashing," he snapped, coming round his desk to have a seat. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. After a few moments, he had almost forgotten she was there.

She stood there in silence, immediately forgetting their little argument as she got a glimpse of a very tired man with his guard down, a sight which was rare to see. She allowed herself the chance to study his face, her eyes following the lines that had set in over years of constant stress, but she allowed a smile to play across her lips as she admired how handsome he was. _Stop that_, she thought, _that's dangerous thinking. _Although her heart beat faster whenever she saw him, she could never tell him that. She knew that she loved him, she had known for years, but there was just too much at risk to bring such affections to attention.

A floor board creaked, and his eyes opened, and there she was, Elsie Hughes, standing before him. Their eyes locked, and her face quickly grew red with the embarrassment of being caught staring at him. "Was there anything I can help you with, Mrs. Hughes?"

The blush in her cheeks spread to her neck now, and his eyes followed until her dress collar obscured further view. He mentally slapped himself as he realized how inappropriate he was being, but he found himself struggling to care. Since he had first laid eyes on her, he knew that she would be the one to steal his heart, and he learned this to be true, but he could never reveal his true feelings to her. If he were to let his guard down… No, he was not going to go through that again. He had already lost himself in a woman once before, and she left him heartbroken and hollow for years until the truth had finally risen to the surface. It had been too late, for it wasn't until after Alice's death that he had learned of her true feelings. He had suffered for too long to go through that again, so he reminded himself once more that the woman before him was off limits. It wasn't until he heard her voice raise that he realized she had been speaking to him. "Mr. Carson!"

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Hughes, I lost myself for a moment," he admitted sheepishly, now his turn to blush.

"I said, I was wondering if you had selected the wine for Saturday's dinner!" She was annoyed, and she had her hand on her hip, and he would have given anything for it to be his hand instead.

"I have indeed, and I assume that you have seen to the menus," he questioned, attempting to make himself sound as steady as possible, for having her so close was really beginning to work on his nerves. As much as he hated to admit it, he really wished that she would leave him be, for he was finding it harder and harder to control himself. If she didn't go soon, he would undoubtedly do something stupid, and he wasn't prepared to deal with the repercussions of that.

She struggled not to smile at him as she watched the emotions flicker across his expressions. She knew that he was getting uncomfortable, but it was one of her guilty pleasures to push his buttons until he was finally readable. He squirmed in his seat, and although her heart squeezed in her love for the man before her, she managed to answer with a simple, "Yes, they were finished this morning, but I still need to talk to Her Ladyship about the sleeping arrangements for the guests."

"Then you should probably see to that now. I shall be waiting for the wine delivery, they should arrive by three, so send someone to fetch me. I think I'll take a walk down to the village, and pick up a few things." He stood to put on his overcoat and hat then turned to her, "Anything that I can bring back for you, Mrs. Hughes?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Carson, though I appreciate the offer. I'll manage," and with that she turned and walked out the door, finally allowing herself to smile as her back was to him. She took a deep breath and tried to wipe her emotions from her mind as she set a course to go speak with Her Ladyship. Carson took a moment to brace himself against the wall as he let his feelings for her wash over him. He sighed and looked at his pocket watch. He was going to need a long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day. The dinner had gone along with little interruption, and it seemed as though it was quite successful. Elsie Hughes sat down with her tea in the comfortable light of her sitting room, and she put her feet up, trying to unwind. Her aching muscles protested against any movement, and she sighed in relaxation as she sank into her seat. She closed her eyes and let the peace wash over her like gentle rolling waves. It was quiet, and this was a sound that she was thankful to hear after everything that had transpired that day. Suddenly a gentle knock sounded at her door, and her eyes opened to find Mr. Carson leaning against her door frame.

"Please forgive my intrusion, it's just, I wondered if I could join you," he spoke slowly, his silhouette illuminated by the lamplight. He looked exhausted, and the sight of him in this way tugged at her heart.

"Oh, it's never an intrusion with you, Mr. Carson. Please, sit," she patted the seat beside her with a smile and he made his way over with a small smile of his own. She turned to the table to fix him a cup of tea which he took gratefully with a smile. She watched him as he took a deep breath, and it seemed as though his whole body relaxed, for the weight of maintaining the glory of Downton Abbey had been lifted from his shoulders, if only for a moment. She knew that he didn't take proper care of himself, for although he seemed to be the hard and unfeeling Butler, she knew that he was too busy caring about everyone else.

They sat in silence for a little while, and it was quite nice for them to spend this time together, for it was not often that they had time to just enjoy each other's company. His grip tightened on his tea cup, and he stared into its contents as if searching for some sort of answer within the murky depths. Finally he spoke, "Mrs. Hughes, I've been meaning to ask you…"

Her heart began beating faster, and her throat caught as she waited anxiously for him to continue his thoughts. Every second of silence caused her heart rate to jump even higher and her mind to jump to another conclusion. _Is he going to finally admit something to me_, she asked herself.

"I've just been wondering if you have been feeling quite well. I know that your workload has once more increased since your… scare," he said turning to look at her, deep sincerity in his eyes.

"I am fine, Mr. Carson. I get tired from time to time, but what can one expect at our age? We're not nearly as young as we used to be," a sad smile ghosted across her lips, for she briefly imagined what it would have been like to have spent her youth with Charlie Carson. A sharp pang of sadness pierced her heart as she remembered that she would never share anything more than this with him, and somehow she would have to learn to be okay with that.

He didn't believe her. He could see the pain in her expression, the sadness, and that hole in his chest grew bigger as he watched his beautiful Elsie suffer. He wished that he could ease her sorrows, make it all better. He wished that he could just pull her into his arms and hold her, tell her that she haunted his dreams and how much he loved her, but there was no way that he could ever do such a thing. "Well, Mrs. Hughes, if something were ailing you, I do wish that you would tell me," he began. "I don't think I would ever be the same if something should happen to you."

She choked back the tears that threatened to fall, for if he saw her in that way, she feared that it would ruin everything that she had worked so hard to build. "I assure you, Mr. Carson, I am perfectly healthy. I find it very kind and honorable that you should care so much about my well-being, but I think that your health is just as valuable. I don't think anything could ever return to normal if we lost you." She would die if anything happened to him. She would become nothing more than a lifeless shell of her former self, and she would certainly never be happy again. She was touched by just how much he worried for her, and she decided that it was a confession in itself. Right in that moment, she was enjoying the side of him that very few people had ever seen. He had let down his defenses, showing her the vulnerable side of him, and she loved every single moment of it. However, just as quickly as he had let them down, he abruptly snapped back to the all-business Charles Carson that everyone else knew.

"I will certainly try to take better care of myself, but only as long as you do the same. This house runs like a well-oiled machine with us in charge of maintaining it, and I do not wish for that to change due to manageable circumstances. Well, it is rather late, so I think I'll head to bed, and I highly suggest that you do the same." He stood and adjusted his jacket, and then looked back down at her, "Thank you for the tea, good night, Mrs. Hughes." He turned to leave, and she could feel her heart breaking once more. He stopped when he reached the door, turning back to look at her. "Before I go," he started, the light flickering in his eyes. She held her breath, hoping for some kind of miracle to make him stay. "Be sure to tell Mrs. Patmore that His Lordship has requested the Salmon Mousse for Tuesday's dinner," and with that, he turned to leave, taking her heart with him. She watched him leave, and this time she just couldn't hold back the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie," she whispered, her arms wrapped around his waist, fingers splayed across his lower back. Her lips trailed along his neck, barely brushing against the artery. She gently used her nails to trace the contours of his spine, and the actions were driving him mad. His body was engulfed in a slow-burning flame, and the fuel was her touches. His heart rate was spiking, and his body was tightly coiled with arousal. He was attempting to control himself, but he just was not willing to fight any longer. He had wanted her for so long, and at this rate, he was finally going to have her.

She had long since divested him of his shirt and waistcoat, but his trousers and the promises lying beneath them were what her attentions had turned to. She pushed him from his position over top of her, and she instead straddled him, her nimble fingers working on his belt. "We really shouldn't," he gulped, his voice shaky. She leaned down to give him a kiss, and all of his doubts instantly melted away. She moved herself over him, loving the feel of his hardness trapped below her. He let out a small groan, and she spurred him on further by pushing his limits as she grasped him through the confines of his trousers, rubbing him with a slow and torturous pace. He was growing at an unprecedented rate, and he gritted his teeth as the fabric grew painfully tight. "Please," he managed to gasp.

She released him, but by that point, he was simply too far gone to wait, and the sight of him in this state made her ready enough for him. "Are you ready, Charlie?" Her lips met his as she engulfed him for the first time. He was lost in the ecstasy of the moment as their bodies moved together as one. He groaned in pleasure as the intimacy of the movement eliminated all other thought. He took charge, wanting her to feel the pleasure even more than him. His lips found hers as they rocked together in perfect time, moving faster and faster until they reached their home stretch. They tightened against each other as they found their breaking points, and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, enjoying his blissful high. As he found his breath, he looked up to kiss her chastely. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and grinned, "I love you, Alice." She didn't respond, but he wasn't worried. He adjusted so that he was lying beside her, and he just held her close to him. It had been his first time, and it had been everything he had imagined and more. In the afterglow, he continued to caress her lovingly. He was planning to propose, and was just waiting for the right time. _I'll do it next week_, he thought to himself, for they would be going on an outing with Charlie and his new gal. He began to nod off, thoroughly exhausted from everything that had happened that day. As he slipped into his dreams, he thought happily about a perfect future. A beautiful wife, and maybe even a few kids of his own. It was all possible, and he drifted off into his dreams of a future that would never come. Alice watched him fall asleep, and as soon as she determined it was safe, she removed herself from his grasp with caution, then got dressed. Charles Carson was certainly a great man, for he was handsome, intelligent, and endlessly talented. That smooth baritone voice that once made her toes curl now stopped her dead in her tracks. He had said that he loved her, but she had no intentions of settling down right now, and she gathered her things to go. With one final glance back, she kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry Charlie."

He awoke with a start, his body drenched in sweat, and his heart heavy with sadness. The dreams had returned. He sat up slowly and put his head in his hands, trying to forget that painful memory that just wouldn't go away. For years, he had tried to find her, and eventually, he learned that she had been with his best friend Charles Grigg, and that had been the end of that. For years, he poured himself into his job, searching frantically for a way to fill the void in his soul, and it was Mrs. Hughes who was the key. It was quite simple, he was terrified to love as freely as he had in the past. It just was not in the cards for him, for if he allowed himself to fall, he didn't think he could survive that kind of pain again. The nightmares had stopped for a few months, but they never held off for long. No one knew of his nightmares, and if they did, they would know his shame. How many times had he woken with tears in his eyes from his former love lost, the pain streaming down his face? He struggled to even regard himself in the mirror most days, disgusted with himself for his foolish decisions. If there was one thing that he knew for certain, it was that if Elsie ever knew of his past, he would have to leave this position that had taken him so long to secure, and he would leave Downton forever. Although the world had changed since his days of youth, he still knew that he would never find another position as kind to him as this one had been. Leaving this place, his home, the only family he had left would destroy him, but to leave behind his beautiful Elsie, would shred the remainder of his soul. He loved her, he knew it, and he promised himself that he would take care of her as long as she allowed it, but he would never allow himself to get in the way of her happiness. All he cared about was whether she was happy, for when she was happy, her smile just seemed to make his life worth living.

He shook the pain and sorrow away as he grabbed his toiletries and headed for the wash room to prepare himself for another day. As he splashed the fresh water on to his clammy skin, his flawless façade fell into place, and he withdrew into his seemingly impenetrable shell. He made his way to the Servant's Hall and took his place at the head of the table, humbly looking over his staff. As he stabbed his fork into the plate before him and began to eat, he glanced up to find Mrs. Hughes smiling at him. His stomach flipped, and he felt the blush begin to spread to his ears.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson," she said brightly. He smiled a lopsided smile back at her that made her want to kiss him, but thankfully, she remembered her place.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes," he replied with as much joy as he could muster.

"You seem to be in good spirits this morning, did you sleep well?"

His smile faltered ever so slightly, and he hoped that she didn't notice. "Not particularly well, but I must say, I am indeed in good spirits." He grinned at her, and her heart melted at the sight. She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast, joining in with the other conversations, occasionally catching his eye. She would have loved to stay there forever, sharing sweet looks and smiles with the man she loved, but in a great house like Downton, there is always work to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, for you guys inspire me to keep writing. Also, I'd like to apologize for the delayed upload of Chapter 4. I loved this idea, but I wanted to make sure that it was perfect. Not to fear, we're not done yet! More to come! Please, keep the support coming! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Oh, come on, Carson, you never go out with the others," Lord Grantham scoffed, "Won't you take a break for just this once and go have a good time?"

"Absolutely not, m'lord. I refuse to partake in the same menial activities as the others. It's just not my cup of tea, so to speak," he replied. They were in the library, arguing over the upcoming fair in Thirsk that coming Saturday. The other servants had of course begged Mr. Carson for permission to go, and he had reluctantly offered his consideration on the matter. Now they stood in the library debating about whether Carson should go out as well.

"Carson, you have served here dutifully for many years now, and I am afraid I must convey my concerns for your health. It seems that you have a tendency to overwork yourself, and I fear that you are going to succumb to the stress one of these days." He walked over to the other man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You are invaluable to me, dear chap. I am asking you, not as your superior, but your friend. Please, go with the others and have a good time."

"M'lord, I just do not have the desire to be surrounded by the others as they make complete fools of themselves. I have too much respect for myself to stoop to that level."

Lord Grantham rolled his eyes and turned away for a moment, the gears in his mind hatching a plan, and he turned back with a serious expression. "Well, Carson, after what happened the last time the others went to a fair without you, I'm afraid that I can't allow them to go unless you agree to go, too, and I don't think you want to be the one to break that news to them. Downton can run without you for one night." Carson opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced once more, "I mean it, Carson."

"Very well, m'lord. I suppose this is a battle that I cannot hope to win, so I guess you'll have your way," he grumbled and turned to leave. As he marched for the stairs irritably, he didn't see Mrs. Hughes standing outside the door. She stepped into the library to find His Lordship grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah, Mrs. Hughes. The deed is done, but I can't say that he's very happy about it," he smiled, "But thank you for taking such concern in him."

"Thank you, m'lord. He just never allows himself to relax, and I knew that I had no chance of getting him out of this house unless it was under order from you," she offered a smile in return, "I just hope that he doesn't pout and spoil everyone's mood."

"Well, he can pout all he likes, but the point is moot. He needs a break, and if he refuses to take one by choice, he'll just have to take one by command," he replied, "But I'm certain that you can lighten his spirits, Mrs. Hughes."

She blushed at the implied meaning, but she kept her composure long enough to thank him once more and bid him ado. As she stepped into the hall, she felt positively giddy at the prospect of spending a night out with Mr. Carson's company, and she was certain that even if he didn't enjoy himself, she would simply enjoy his company.

On Saturday, they readied for their outing, everyone packing into the cars to go, chattering excitedly about the outing. Everyone but Carson, that is. He stared out the window, extremely displeased with this venture. Carson, Bates and Anna had packed into one car while the others had got into the other. Jimmy rode up front with Mr. Branson who had once more offered to drive one of the cars. The last one to climb into the car was Mrs. Hughes, and she gasped as she realized that the only available seat was next to Mr. Carson. The space was cramped, but she managed to slide in beside him. His body stiffened as he realized what was going on, and he immediately became uncomfortable. He'd never had Mrs. Hughes so close to him, and as the car began its journey, the rock of the vehicle against the road caused their arms to subtly rub against each other, causing Carson to blush due to her close proximity. He tried to keep his thoughts clean, and he focused hard on the scenery rushing past. His concentration quickly dissipated as the breeze caused the scent of her perfume to waft into his nostrils, and he had to fight a silent battle with himself to avoid doing something stupid. He wanted so badly to pull her onto his lap and hold her small body against his large frame. It was a constant dream for him to bury his nose in her hair to allow her scent to be committed to memory. The awkward silence was broken by Anna, whose fingers were currently interlocked with her husband's, and she commented on how Carson had finally decided to go with them on an outing. He grunted, but did not admit that he had been bullied into going. Mrs. Hughes fought the urge to smile at her own handiwork, and they all kept rather quiet until they had reached their destination. Once the vehicles had been properly parked, they clambered out and began the walk to the grounds. It was a beautiful fall day, and the colors of the trees surrounding the area seemed to accent the festivities. They all agreed to stay out of trouble, and Mr. Carson was led in the direction of the food stalls by Mrs. Hughes. He seemed to pout the entire time she excitedly talked about the quality of certain spices, and she began to find his surly mood to be quite annoying. She was ready to say something to him, but she realized that he really did look rather uncomfortable and troubled. "Whatever is the matter, Mr. Carson," she asked with true concern.

"As I've said before, I am not suited for these kinds of events," he sighed, hating himself for not sharing the real reason he despised these fairs. He waited for her to finish looking at the spices, then fixed his hat. "Do you mind if we grab a table to sit at, I really am uncomfortable?"

"Of course, you poor thing. Let us find some seats," she answered with a sympathetic smile. He loved the way that her Scottish accent caressed his senses when she said "poor", and he often wished he could tell her such things. As they reached their table and took their seats, Carson pushing in her chair for her like a true gentleman, she watched his expressions and finally asked, "Mr. Carson, I do not wish to pry, but I really do wish that you would share with me why you never wish to attend these events."

He froze, looking down at his hands, and at first she thought that he hadn't heard her. Finally, he looked up at her and, the look on his face broke her heart. "The reason, Mrs. Hughes, is that my first date took place at a fair, and the memory of it causes me great distress."

"Oh, Mr. Carson, we've all had something like that, but there's no reason to be ashamed," she said encouragingly.

He shook his head, "Mrs. Hughes, it's not that I harbor bad memories from the date, it's just the memory of the person I shared it with."

The look on his face told her everything, and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Alice." His expression flickered with grief, and he nodded slowly. "You really loved her, then?"

"That I did, Mrs. Hughes, but it hardly matters now, for she is gone. Although it does help to have some closure, I suppose." Mrs. Hughes smiled sadly at the man before her, and tried to think of a way to comfort him. It was painful to see him this upset, and without thinking, she reached over and rested her hand on top of his. He jumped at the sudden contact, and they both blushed, but they stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them moving nor speaking.

A few tables away, Anna and Bates sat, happily chatting with each other, smiles on their faces, when suddenly Bates whispered, "Good lord, I never thought I would see that." Anna turned to see what had caught her husband's attention, and she mirrored his reaction as she saw the two of them holding hands and lost in their own private moment. They chuckled softly, and Bates nodded his approval, "Well, it took them long enough."

Charles did not expect her to reach out to him like that, but he had to say that he really liked it. It had been so long since he had felt such a simple touch, and it began to switch his mood completely around. They finally broke the contact, Carson blushing timidly, and Mrs. Hughes smiled at his sudden shyness.

"Would you like to walk around a bit, Mrs. Hughes? I do not wish for my sulking to spoil your good time," he said shakily.

"I'd love to. Where shall we head to," she asked with a grin.

He looked around, then looked over at some of the games and souvenir stands. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find something." He stood and offered her his hand to help her up, and ever so slightly ran the pad of his thumb across her knuckles with a lopsided smile. Her heart squeezed as she noted how his mood had lightened, but she asked herself if this should be considered a date. There had definitely been some tension between them moments ago, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. He walked with his hands behind his back, and she clutched her purse in front of her. They simply walked along, having a chat about trivial matters as they looked over the different stalls. They reached a ring toss game, and on a whim he bought a go at it, and on his final toss he won, collecting a medium-sized bear. He turned to Mrs. Hughes with a hearty chuckle and handed it to her with a satisfied grin. She hadn't seen him laugh like this in a long time, and neither had she, but they both seemed to feel so much younger in this moment, and they were enjoying it. As their laughter was interrupted by the growling of stomachs, they walked over to a stall selling food. "It's on me, I insist, Mrs. Hughes."

"No, that's alright, I can buy, Mr. Carson," she tried to argue, but he reached into his wallet, pulling out the necessary amount and handing it to the vendor.

"I am trying to be a gentleman, Mrs. Hughes, and it is only fair that I offer such chivalry after my dark and unfair behavior earlier, so please, just accept it."

As they wandered over to eat, Ivy, Daisy, and Jimmy noticed them walking together. "Ooh, look, they're on a date," Ivy exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it, they seem as though they're just sitting together, not 'together'," Daisy replied.

"I think they should get together, maybe they'd be more tolerable, and not as barking all the bloody time," Jimmy grumbled.

"Oh, you're just mad because Mr. Carson doesn't like you," Daisy scoffed. Jimmy glared at her, and they continued to walk off.

Carson and Mrs. Hughes ate their meal, then once more began to explore. He noticed a structure that had music playing from it, and he led her to it, much to her surprise, he pulled her onto the dance floor, and led her all around it, surprising her even further with how good of a dancer he was. They glided around the dance floor until they were both laughing too hard to stand. The sun was beginning to set, and the lights all around them began to flicker on. Carson found himself wondering if she was considering this a date, but he certainly was. It had been too long, and he was managing to be carefree for once. His heart beating fast, he grabbed her hand and looped it through his arm as they made their way around to a few more stalls. She looked up at him, astonished at how bold he was being, and she smiled even wider.

It was finally time to meet up with the others, and they made their way back, shocking everyone with their laughs and smiles, for they were used to seeing the all-business Carson and Hughes that made the house operate smoothly. As they climbed back into the cars, Mrs. Hughes began to shiver in the chilly evening breeze. Feeling her shiver beside him, Carson removed his coat to wrap around her shoulders, not wanting her to catch cold. As he wrapped it around her, she immediately felt the warmth from him having worn it, and even better, she could really smell his cologne. She subtly sidled up against him a bit closer, and he made room for her. It grew dark on the way back to Downton, and Bates and Anna shared knowing looks as they regarded the two across from them. Upon arrival, Carson checked in to make sure everyone from upstairs was in bed. He thanked Mr. Branson, and then ushered the others off to bed as well. Finally, he found himself standing alone in the Servant's Hall with Mrs. Hughes.

"Well, it's awfully late, and we really must retire, for I'm certain there will be much to catch up on tomorrow," she remarked.

He took a few steps forward and looked into her eyes, "I want to thank you, Mrs. Hughes, for being so persistent. Without your constant prodding, I may never have had the chance to experience such a great day. I feel as though a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, and I owe my gratitude to you."

Without speaking, she smiled and leaned up to place a sudden but gentle kiss on his cheek. She marveled at the instantaneous shade of red that his face turned. A lovable timid smile spread across his lips, and she whispered, "Good night, Mr. Carson."

He stared after her as she left the room, his hand instinctively reaching up to touch the place where her lips had been, and he couldn't believe his luck. He was in love with Elsie Hughes, and he realized it now more than ever. The only problem was figuring out where to go from here.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I struggled with this chapter. I previously wrote another chapter before I wrote chapter four, but I felt that I disrupted the flow, so I've been writing some buffer chapters in between until I feel it's acceptable to post the other. Anyway, keep reviewing, feel free to message me with ideas or requests for other pairings, and most importantly, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Hughes," Carson said cheerily as he took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone stopped to look at the two of them, confused by his abnormal display of cheeriness for the early morning. They were certainly not accustomed to seeing him in this way, for even he had said so himself that he found it quite foreign for one to have high spirits at breakfast.

Mrs. Hughes was certainly blushing, and she smiled, "Good morning, Mr. Carson." They shared a smile, and they began to eat, oblivious to the stares from the rest of the staff. As breakfast ended, the two rose and went about their daily duties while a small group hung back to discuss what had just transpired.

"I think that they must have done something," Jimmy snickered.

"Don't be so crude, Jimmy," Ivy protested.

"Oh, relax, Ivy," Thomas yawned, "I don't think they've done anything."

"Oh? How can you be so sure, Thomas," Jimmy snorted.

"MR. Barrow, thank you," he replied, "I just know, and believe me, if anything should happen, we'll know." They split up to get on with their day's work, but each was careful to observe any abnormal behavior out of the butler and housekeeper.

The day went rather smoothly, so that as they sat down for dinner, they were all able to happily chatter. Molesley sat himself next to Baxter so that he could talk with her, and Thomas watched unhappily from across the table. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in conversation except Carson and Hughes. They watched the activity, but they kept stealing glances at each other, sharing smiles. Mrs. Hughes retired to her sitting room, not expecting to be alone for long. Her expectations were correct, for a soft knock from the door had her look around just in time to see her favorite man come in. He smiled at her, and his smile melted her heart. She was smitten, and there just was no way to avoid it. He took a seat beside her, and he asked the most mundane of questions, but something that made her immensely happy.

"How was your day, Mrs. Hughes? I trust it was alright," he asked with full concern.

"It was very good, thank you for asking," she smiled, "And did your day hold the same amount of satisfaction?"

"Oh, I dare say it did. Thank you," he said cheerily, "I must say it's quite nice to speak to you in this way. It seems so carefree."

Her heart warmed, and she wanted nothing more to spend the rest of her life in this man's care and company. She adjusted her position, and grimaced as she felt the sting of all the years of work in her ankles and feet. Her grimace of pain did not go unnoticed by him, for he immediately asked her what was wrong. "I'm fine, Mr. Carson, no need to worry. I've just acquired some joint pains with my aging."

He looked at her in sympathy, but an idea flitted through his mind. No, he could never do such a thing, for that would surely scare her away. As he watched her grimace again from her aches, he decided that he would rather ease her suffering. He suddenly bent down, reaching for her feet, immediately earning a reaction from her.

"What EVER are you doing," she questioned, giving him an incredulous look.

"Please, just allow me," he mumbled, "Trust me." She stopped resisting and he reached her shoes, slipping them off of her feet. Her face brightened to an incredible shade of red as his fingers curled around her feet, and he brought them to his lap. He wrapped his fingers around a foot and tenderly began to dig his fingers in to the muscle. She was shocked, but the feeling was too good to ignore, and she just let her head fall back against the couch cushions. She had never felt such a thing, and this foot massage was the last thing she was expecting, but she certainly had no complaints.

The sight of her was almost too much for him. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, and she sighed in ecstasy as he massaged her feet. The sight was incredibly alluring, and he fought hard to keep control, though there were many things that he would have loved to be doing. His fingers moved a little higher as he worked at her ankles, and he focused hard on the task at hand so that he could avoid the thoughts beginning to cloud his mind. She groaned slightly as he found a spot of major tension, and he almost lost it right there, but he hadn't kept himself calm and collected for all these years to lose it now.

She was pleasantly shocked at how great this felt and also upset with how long he had been keeping this talent to himself. She was very embarrassed, but at this point, she really struggled to care. That wonderful man before her was making her feel wanted for the first time in a long time, and she was basking in the glory of it all. His nimble fingers continued to ease the aches away from her feet, and she reclined lazily against the couch as she gave in to him. She found that she was enjoying this so much more than she ought to be, and the pleasure was beginning to spread to a place that she never thought that she'd feel again. She opened her eyes, to find his shut tightly as if he were focusing on something, and she smiled. This was effecting him as well, and the thought of that was driving her mad. She gasped as she came to terms with the fact that she wanted this man to possess her in every sense of the word.

Her gasp caused his eyes to open, and when they locked gazes, the air around them seemed to thicken with lust. Her foot slipped in his lap, and her toes connected with his growing arousal. His face was an impressive shade of red, and she loved it, for she knew that she had caused it. There were no more secret desires, and there was no looking back now. Before either of them could say a word, the door opened, "Mrs. Hughes, I was just wondering i- What the-," she gasped as she took in the sight before her. They each jumped in horror, and Mrs. Patmore began to understand what exactly was going on.

"Mrs. Patmore, it's not what you think," Mrs. Hughes started.

"How do you know what I'm thinking," Mrs. Patmore retorted. She shook her head, and she began to grin. "It's about bloody time." She turned to shut the door behind her and left the butler and housekeeper to look at each other ashamedly.

Carson avoided eye contact, and he stood awkwardly, although his arousal was definitely minimizing, "Well, I guess I will say good night, Mrs. Hughes."

"Good night, Mr. Carson," she whispered as she watched him leave, her head spinning. She wasn't sure what had just happened, and she tried to wrap her head around it. She made her way back to her room and she readied herself for bed, turning out her light as her head swam with the recollection of what had just happened.

He made it to his room and quickly shut the door behind him. He had almost lost it back there, and he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew how much he wanted her, and he sighed. He changed into his nightwear and climbed into bed. He turned to reach for his lamp. _One thing is for certain_, he thought as he extinguished the light, _there will be no going back now._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once I wrote chapter 5, I went to bed and had a dream about the two of them, and this chapter is based off of my dream, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning was brutal. At breakfast, they could barely look at each other, let alone speak to one another. _What have I done,_ Carson lamented, deeply saddened by her distance. He watched her get up and leave, a pang of guilt hitting hard in his gut. _You pushed her away, you dolt. You've ruined everything._ His conscience screamed at him, and his spirits dipped low. He stood to begin his day, but his usual pristine concentration was lost. It wasn't until His Lordship patted him on the shoulder that he snapped out of it.

"Carson? Did you hear me," he asked sternly.

Carson blinked and quickly replied, "My apologies, m'lord. I lost myself for a moment."

"Are you alright, Carson? Usually you're so focused," he questioned warily.

"Yes, m'lord. I assure you that I am just fine," he responded, trying to return to his flawless professional character.

"I was just saying that Tom and Lady Mary will not be here for luncheon, and they will most likely not be back until late, so there is a good chance that they'll miss dinner tonight."

"Of course, m'lord, we'll make sure that they get in, and Mrs. Patmore can make something for them should that be necessary. Will that be all, m'lord?"

Lord Grantham regarded the butler with suspicion, and after a moment, he nodded. As Carson turned to take his leave, Lord Grantham spoke, "Carson, if something were troubling you, you can discuss it with me, dear chap." Carson could see the concern in his expression, and it humbled him once more to realize how lucky he was to be so cherished and well-cared for by the family as well as his staff. They were all the family he had left, and he cared for them all greatly, though he would never openly admit it. He felt truly wanted in this house, a feeling that he had never been familiar with before working here.

"I am perfectly well, m'lord," he made to leave, and he turned back, "But, thank you." He shared a warm smile with the Earl, then departed. As he left the room, he rounded the corner to run right into the focus of his attentions. He wrapped his arm around her waist to balance her, and he braced their combined weight up against the wall, his large hand planted against the surface.

"Mrs. Hughes! I am terribly sorry, are you alright," he asked, worried that he had hurt her. It took a few seconds before he realized why she hadn't answered him. Her hands were planted on his chest, and she gazed up at him in surprise, her face a bright pink as the blush began to spread. Her lips were parted, and he found himself suddenly incapable of thought. His pulse quickened, and he suddenly became aware of the warmth of her palms seeping through the layers of his clothing. He forgot that they were completely exposed, standing in the middle of his place of employment. He forgot that at any moment someone could happen upon them. The only thing he could comprehend was the feeling of her in his arms.

She should do something, say something to get away from him. She knew that if they were caught like this that it could be the end of their jobs, the end of their lives as they knew them. The only thing that she cared about was the close proximity of Charles Carson. She could feel his muscle beneath his uniform, and she was becoming increasingly aware of the tension sizzling between them. Her eyes lowered to his lips, and she bit her lip at the thought of him kissing her. Before she realized what she was doing, she leaned up and placed her lips on his. Instantly he reacted, the kiss quickly deepening with the unresolved desire built up from over the years. His grip on her tightened, pulling her closer as he coaxed her into a deeper kiss. As her lips parted, he heatedly explored her mouth, that beautiful mouth that gave way to the most charming accent he had ever heard. Everything about her drove him wild, and he poured his soul into the kiss, losing himself in the taste of her. She gasped against his lips, as he took her breath away.

Mr. Bates was on his way downstairs as he began to round the corner, catching sight of something that stopped in his tracks. There was Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes leaning against the wall, caught in a passionate kiss that made even him blush. He blinked, and quickly turned around, taking the back way to the downstairs where he found Anna, telling her what he had just happened upon.

"Are you serious," she gasped, "What happens if someone else finds them?"

"I don't know, Anna, I didn't know what to do, but it felt wrong to stay there any longer," Bates sighed.

"Well, hopefully their sense returns to them quickly, I don't want anything to happen to them," she worried. "That is just so bold of them. Even we haven't attempted anything so daring." She smiled at her husband, and his eyes darkened as he gave her a flirtatious grin. The look they shared said it all, and they knew it would be an interesting night in the Bates cottage.

Mary was on her way down the staircase to meet Tom when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She dropped the notebook that she was carrying with a gasp as she caught sight of the man that was like a second father to her locked in an intimate embrace with Mrs. Hughes. The sudden thud startled the two out of their stupor, and they turned in horror to find Lady Mary staring at them in absolute shock.

"M'lady, it's not what it looks like," Carson stammered, desperately embarrassed, his flesh an alarming red as he blushed furiously.

"Please, Carson, we're all adults here, and I think I know very well what you were doing," she interrupted him, still in shock.

Mrs. Hughes fell back against the wall, certain that she had just lost her job. Her world had changed so rapidly in the course of seconds, and she knew that she would be unemployed. She mourned for the way everything had been before that kiss, and she couldn't decide whether it would be a blessing or a curse. As the anxiety began to tighten around her, her heart wouldn't stop racing, and that's when the pain began. Her breath came in harsh gasps, and she struggled to catch her breath. She cried out in pain and Carson turned in time to watch her slump to the floor. His entire world came crashing down as he watched her clutch at her chest. Mary screamed for her father who came running instantly, then hurrying away to the telephone to call Dr. Clarkson. Carson dove to the floor and held the love of his life in his arms, telling her it was going to be okay as she gasped in pain. The Doctor had rushed the whole way to the house, and he, Lord Grantham, and Carson had carried her into the Drawing Room where she slumped against the couch cushions, barely conscious. As Dr. Clarkson checked her over, Carson kneeled beside the couch, clutching her hand in his, trembling with fear for her. Lord Grantham and Lady Mary stood off to the side, unsure of how to help. Lord Grantham looked at the scene with utter shock and confusion, but Mary began to sob at the heartbreaking scene before her. She rushed over to Carson and she wrapped her arms around him as he held onto hope that she would be okay. After what seemed like ages, Dr. Clarkson turned to inform them that she had suffered a severe anxiety attack, but that she would be alright. Robert let out a sigh of relief and walked out into the hall where the staff and rest of his family stood waiting in fear.

"She'll be okay, it was just a severe anxiety attack. Thank you all for your assistance and concern," he smiled softly.

Dr. Clarkson, The Granthams, Mary, and Anna watched as Carson lifted her carefully into his arms, and began to climb the stairs toward her room, and Anna opened the door. As he gently laid her down in her bed, he leaned forward to tuck her in. Her eyes fluttered open, and they widened at all the people surrounding her. The doctor explained what had happened and told her how important it was to rest. The Earl and his wife left the room, then the doctor. Anna went to retrieve a tea tray from the kitchen, and it was Carson, Mary, and Mrs. Hughes.

"So, we haven't been sacked," she asked hoarsely. Carson swallowed hard, for in the chaos, he had forgotten all about the kiss. He had only been worried sick about her well-being, and that was all that had mattered. Now the weight of the situation came crashing down on him, and he waited for Lady Mary's answer.

She took a breath and sighed, "What happened today was unacceptable, but I believe that I can overlook it simply due to the fact that the two of you have finally opened up your eyes. Just, please. Behind closed doors." She smirked and turned to go, leaving the two of them with astonished expressions. Finally, he turned to her, and softly stroked her cheek, giving her a slow smile.

"Mrs. Hughes, I truly am sorry for my actions today," he said quietly, "Are you going to be alright?"

An automatic smile spread across her face as she looked at the emotion in his gaze, "Don't be sorry, Mr. Carson, I am just as much at fault as you, and it's not as though I didn't enjoy it." He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, and they smiled at each other as his thumb gently stroked over her bony fingers.

"I should leave you to rest, Mrs. Hughes," he said quietly, his throat catching with emotion as he gazed down at her.

"Please, call me Elsie," she whispered, and the sound of her name rolled across his senses like a calming wave. She blushed as he gave her that lopsided smile that melted her heart, and she squeezed his hand back gently.

His eyes sparkled as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her forehead, and his lips parted from her skin as he whispered "Elsie." He pulled back with a smile and as he straightened, he fixed his jacket, grinning. He turned to leave as Anna returned with the tray of tea. "Do feel better, Mrs. Hughes. The house isn't the same without you."

As he left the room, Elsie smiled to herself, for she knew that everything would be okay. Anna prepared a cup of tea for her, and she sighed softly as she accepted the tea from Anna, her mind swimming with the recollection of that kiss in the hallway. Her body warmed as she remembered how nice it had been, and she knew that she had to have him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story is quickly becoming my addiction, and I find it hard to keep my priorities straight when it comes to choosing between updating this or writing my research papers that are rapidly approaching their due date. I certainly hope I can find the time to balance the two, for I absolutely love these two, and I have no desire to quit when this is just starting to get good. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. It had been two weeks since their escapade in the hallway, and nothing more had happened. She smiled at him, and continued to be flirtatious and charming, but she had shown no signs as to wanting more from him. He was coming apart at the seams, and it seemed as if she was completely oblivious. As he sat in his spot at dinner, he kept stealing glances at her face, her lips. As she slowly licked her lips after taking a drink. His heart rate quickened and his palms grew sweaty as his body reacted to her. He had been nothing but a hot mess since that kiss in the hallway, and it was all he could think about when his head hit the pillow at night. The arousal was becoming harder and harder to control, and more inconvenient. It was nearly impossible to focus on anything but her while in her presence, and when she was gone, he could only think of how much he missed her. His collected composure was fading, and his professionalism was quickly following. As she took a bite of her dinner, taking time to carefully cool it by blowing on it, his jaw dropped slightly and he nearly lost it. She was his own personal siren, singing the bittersweet melody of his undoing. He closed his eyes and took a moment to regain his control, for it would be most unacceptable to forget himself in front of his staff. He took a deep breath and reopened his eyes to find her looking down at her plate, deep in thought. He raised his brow in curiosity, but quickly shook it off.

She was on fire, and it was her own fault, for she had made no efforts to pick up where they had left off. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, just the thought of being with him had her squirming in her seat. The only thing holding her back was that she found such a guilty pleasure in pushing his buttons, and it was her intention to push him until he snapped and did something about it. Every night when she crawled under her covers, she craved the warmth of him over top of him, the heat of his flesh, the feel of his lips. She blinked and stared hard at her plate, trying to calm herself down. There was no way she could lose it here, not in front of the others. No, the gears in her head were turning, and a plan was forming in that brilliant mind of hers. She wanted him with every fiber of her being, but she was going to do this on her terms. The teasing was intensifying, and she was surprised that he had lasted for this long, and she didn't know how he was doing it. There was no denying how much he wanted her, for she had felt his arousal pressed against her during their steamy kiss, and she found it hard to stick to her intentions when all she wanted was to feel him in that intimate way again. She began to blush and she quickly took a sip of her wine to calm her nerves. It was crucial that she kept a level head if this plan were to work, for she did not want to be the one to beg.

At the end of dinner, she rose from her seat and gave him one final sultry look. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, his ears turning bright red. She smirked and walked out of the room, setting the plan quickly into motion before he could foil things too soon. As she entered the kitchen, she rolled her eyes as she walked into the midst of yet another argument between Ivy and Daisy. Mrs. Patmore sat at the small table with an exhausted expression, for these two had been at each other's throats as of late.

"Good evening, Mrs. Patmore," Mrs. Hughes smiled sympathetically. "Care to make an escape? I'll make tea."

"You're a saint, Mrs. Hughes," she chuckled as she rose to help her prepare the tea. They made their way to the cozy sitting room, and Mrs. Patmore vented about the drama in the kitchen. Mrs. Hughes listened half-heartedly, but her eyes continued to flicker from her friend to the clock on the mantle. _Any minute now_, she thought, confident that her plan was working. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a gentle knock sounded at the door. As Mr. Carson opened the door, he was shocked to find her with company.

"If this is a bad time," he said, still embarrassed to be around the cook since she happened upon them during the foot massage.

"Of course not, Mr. Carson. Please, have a seat," her voice dripping with allure. His eyes widened, and he seemed glued to his spot, but then he blinked and took the seat in the chair across from them. As he accepted his tea cup, her fingers brushed against his in a seemingly accidental manner, but it sent a shiver down his spine as he saw the look that he was giving her. For a half an hour this continued, her teasing destroying his barriers, and all with Mrs. Patmore in the room. His ears burned, and the rest of his face quickly followed suit. Finally, the cook stood to thank the two of them, and wished them a good night. As she walked out of the room, Elsie closed the door behind her. She aimed a glance back at Charles, the smoldering look causing him to swallow hard. She slowly walked toward him and rounded to the back of the chair he was sitting in. She stood in his blind spot, and the hairs on his neck stood on edge as she stood behind him. He tensed, unsure of what to expect. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "My dear, Charles, you need to relax." His heart began to pound in his ears as her words coursed through him. "You poor man, always so tense… The weight of the world on these broad shoulders." Her nimble fingers slid over his muscles, and she began to massage him. His eyes closed and he sighed in pleasure as she worked the kinks out of his unusually tight muscles. His head fell forward slightly as she began to work on his neck, the sensations eliminating all train of thought. She leaned forward to breathe his name into his ear once more, and this time his head turned, his eyes still closed. She placed a sensual peck on his lips, and he let out a breathy sigh, his lips parting slightly. Her fingers continued to work his muscles, but her lips worked lazily against his, and Charlie found himself in his own personal utopia. As her fingers began to dip down to his pectoral muscles, a small groan of pleasure left his lips, and this encouraged her to continue her ministrations. "I've wanted to do this for so long, you know," she sighed into his mouth, for she was also in a euphoric haze as she analyzed his responses to her. The kiss deepened as her hands dipped lower, and by the time they were massaging his thighs, he was practically panting. It had been so long since he had been touched in such an intimate way, but even then he couldn't remember being this turned on. As she fumbled with the button of his trousers, he found himself trying to control his breathing, for he was straining heavily against the material. She pulled back from his lips to place small suckling kisses behind his ear, her fingers lazily dipping just inside the waistband of his shorts, driving him mad. He was melting in this slow burn of passion intimacy that she had started. When her fingers curled around him, his hips jerked violently, and she marveled at how large he was. Her thumb lightly traced a thick vein, and this elicited the most beautiful sound she had ever heard from his lips. Her strokes became firmer, faster, and he was unraveling at her fingertips. His eyes closed tightly as he moaned over and over again, quickly reacting to her touch. Just as he felt he could last no longer, an unwanted voice shattered the moment.

"Well, how long are you going to stand there," Mrs. Patmore asked in her loud and commanding voice.

He blinked and quickly discovered that he had been fantasizing. He stood stupidly in the doorway of the sitting room, the two of them looked at him curiously, awaiting an answer. "I-I should probably go. Good night, Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Patmore." He quickly made his escape to his room where he let that fantasy run through his mind once more, cursing himself for being so careless. As he changed for bed, he glared at the bulge indicating his arousal, for it was starting to get him in increasing amounts of strife these days. He climbed into bed and allowed himself to entertain those astonishing scenes in the safety of his own room, and it wasn't too much longer until he was able to think clearly once more. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and his last thought was that he needed to do something, and quick, or else he would be in deeper than he could possibly hope to escape from.

"Whatever was his problem, standing there like a mad man without speaking for all that time," Mrs. Patmore wondered.

"I'm sure he is just worn out, Mrs. Patmore. I'm sure a good night's rest is all that he needs," she said innocently. But she knew otherwise, for she knew exactly what he needed, for she had glimpsed his impressive arousal before he had taken off, and she knew that her plan was working. It wouldn't be long now, and then they could finally have what they both craved so desperately. Love.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reviewing so far. Your feedback has been helping me to steer this story in certain directions. Special thanks to Sheps888 for encouraging me to be irresponsible with my schoolwork so that I would update this again. This chapter is dedicated to you while my poor research paper remains untouched, for I haven't started it and it's due Monday. I also don't know where I would be without my music while writing. The tone and lyrics of the songs I listen to can greatly influence the mood and events of this story as the inspiration hits me. Chapter 8, enjoy! :)**

* * *

He was on a walk of the grounds, desperately needing the air. Things were most certainly growing out of hand, and he just couldn't seem to stop it. She held major power over him, for he would do anything for her, and she knew it. His heart was aching, and he suddenly found himself very lonely. At his age, he never thought he would regret his decisions, for he had made a good life for himself here at Downton, and he was very happy that he had been so fortunate. However a small seed of disappointment seemed to linger in the back of his mind, and he had thought through this so many times. Marriage just never seemed to suit him after Alice, and he had nearly given up on love in general until the fateful day he met Elsie Hughes. Now he found himself fantasizing about coming home from his duties to a small place of his own to find her as his wife and kiss her, and he imagined children of theirs coming to greet him. Charles had always had a soft spot for children, and although he had never truly desired to be a father, he felt a strange emptiness. He knew that he was too old for children now, but he cast that thought aside for the moment being, and his thoughts returned to that beautiful creature waiting on him back at the big house. She was unconditionally beautiful to him, and he cherished her deeply. Everything about her made him grow weak, but that smile of hers, it took his breath away. It was clear that Elsie was his true love, and he hated himself for all of the times he had hurt her in the past. His body ached with how much he loved her, and he would do absolutely anything to make her happy. As he stared down at his hands, he imagined her small fingers interlocked with his, filling the gaps perfectly, and he smiled down at his hand. He had never been very good at explaining his feelings, and he usually tried to distance himself emotionally from those around him, but she had stolen his heart away. Though he was very fond of her, this game she was playing couldn't go on forever without him losing his sanity, and he knew that it was time that he took action if he didn't want to lose her. His stomach tightened as he grew nervous, thinking about what he was about to try. With a quick check of the time, he stood to begin the journey back, he carefully began to plan. This had to be perfect.

Elsie was pretending to be immersed in her book, but she just kept glancing at the clock, anxiously awaiting his return. He hadn't been gone for very long, but she already missed him desperately. Finally, she heard the back door open, and she froze as she heard him humming softly. The song was very beautiful, and his deep tones washed over her, and she sighed in pleasure. She truly loved his voice, the way it rumbled from deep in his chest. She fondly remembered hearing him sing when he was given the good news about her cancer scare, and as she recalled that memory, she also remembered wishing she could curl up in his arms and listen to him serenading her. As the humming continued, he rounded the corner into the Servant's Hall, and his eyes lit up as he saw her smiling at him. He immediately blushed and smiled back. He looked around, briefly, making sure none of his footmen were up to no good, and he flashed her a loving smile and a nod before getting back to work.

At dinner, he leaned forward with a grave expression, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him, "I have some things of uttermost importance to discuss with you later if you don't mind, Mrs. Hughes."

His tone caught her off guard, and she wasn't sure how to respond. "Has something happened?"

He glanced quickly around the table, and upon noticing that Thomas was eavesdropping, he hastily replied, "You shall have your answer after dinner."

_Oh no, is he angry with me_, she worried, _did I push him too far? _Her heart began to pound frantically, and she suddenly seemed to lose her appetite. When dinner ended, she headed for the sitting room, nervously waiting for him to arrive as her mind tried to jump to all possible conclusions. After what seemed like years passed, the door finally opened to reveal his troubled expression. He turned away from her to close the door, and when he turned back around, he was smiling shyly at her. The look of confusion must have been obvious, for he chuckled and walked over to her, sitting across from her.

"Your expression tells me that you are unnerved about something, Mrs. Hughes. Please, do not worry, I am not angry with you or anything" He gave her that lopsided smile and placed his hand on hers, "Quite the contrary actually."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Mr. Carson," she gasped, feeling the warmth of his hand envelope hers. He smiled happily and gave her a hand another squeeze, just smiling at her for an extended period of time before he finally spoke.

"This Friday, you and I have been given the night off," he began, his tone dripping with excitement. "I wanted to invite you to spend an evening with me… Elsie."

Her eyes grew wide and her stomach flipped, "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Carson?" Her palms quickly grew sweaty and she held her breath as she awaited his response.

"Only if you really would like to. I would love to squire you around for an evening, perhaps go to dinner and a show, I don't particularly care for how we spend the evening, but I would love it if you would do me the honor of accompanying me."

She smiled wide, her heart fluttering with joy, and she spoke tenderly to him, "How could I possibly refuse such a flattering and gentlemanly request? Of course I'll go with you, Mr. Car-, er, Charles. But how ever did you manage to get us the night off?"

His grin grew even wider as she accepted his invitation, his heart soaring with glee. "I called in a favor from Lady Mary. When I told her of the plan, she immediately convinced His Lordship." He chuckled heartily, and she could have sworn that he looked at least ten years younger. Finally, he sat forward and whispered, "I very much look forward to Friday evening. Good night, sweet Elsie." He placed a loving kiss on her knuckles and stood, his eyes full of his feelings for her.

She was on the verge of crying, so full of joy to feel this admired by the man of her dreams, and she swallowed the emotion hard as she wished him good night. The game of seduction that she had started had suddenly changed rules, and he was now the gamemaker. While she had been counting on things going as she had originally planned, she found that she didn't care, for this wonderful and sweet man had just swept her off her feet and she didn't even realize yet.

He leaned against the wall outside of her sitting room for a few moments as he surrendered to the absolute and pure joy encompassing him at her agreement to go out with him on a date. Sure, they had flirted at the fair, but neither of them had called it a date, and this was different now. It was no longer just innocent flirting, it had a purpose, and they were both trying to find relief for their lonely souls. He straightened and set course for the pantry, closing his door behind him. There were plans to be made, and he counted on them being executed flawlessly, for he would stop at nothing short of perfection for his beautiful Elsie. As he sat down at the desk, he glanced at the locked drawer of his desk, smiling at it before leaning forward to start planning his date. Friday couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_Her back arched in absolute pleasure, her fingers raking through his hair. She gasped out his name as his lips encircled her nipple, and she pulled him closer, desperately craving his touch. His fingers trailed down between her thighs, making contact where she needed him the most. She listened to the delighted hitch in his breath as he discovered just how ready she was. His lips found hers as things heated quickly. Her whole body ached with desire and she whimpered, clutching at his hair. She stopped breathing as his mouth began to move south, and when his tongue made contact with her center, she nearly lost it all right then. She bucked and mewled, the pleasure far more intense than she had ever imagined. Within minutes pulled his head closer as she threw back her head and came. _

"_Elsie," he sighed, coming up over top of her. She could feel his arousal and she grinded herself against it, making both of them gasp. As he kissed her once more, she felt him begin to enter her, deliciously bordering the line between pleasure and pain, filling her completely. His hips began to move against hers wantonly, and she cried out in pleasure, quickly speeding towards her finish with him not far behind. She couldn't breathe, she had forgotten how in the intense pleasure. They reached their limit simultaneously, wrapping together in the most intimate of ways as they tried to catch their breath. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him over the obnoxious sound of knocking._

"Good morning! Wake up, everyone," Ivy shouted as she knocked on all the doors. Elsie's heart still pounded, and she realized that while that had been a dream, the arousal was very real. She got out of bed so that she could get ready for her day, and then she realized that it was Friday already, and her stomach immediately knotted with the anxiety from it all. As she went down to breakfast, she anxiously anticipated his arrival, watching the doorway carefully.

He walked into the room, and her eyes met his. The gaze was intense, but no one seemed to notice as they all stood for him. When he took his seat, she smiled shyly at him, and his heart warmed at the thought of their date tonight. His palms grew sweaty, for he was very nervous at the prospect of entertaining her for an evening. She interrupted his thought process by sneakily placing her hand on his knee, the warmth of her touch seeping through his trousers. He gasped and looked at her in surprise, and she smiled, removed her hand and went back to eating. He frowned at the sudden absence of warmth, but she had once more shown him what she was capable of. He tried to focus on his breakfast, but the fantasy from the sitting room kept creeping back to him, and he could feel his ears growing hot and groin beginning to stir. _Stop that, you're acting like a randy lad, Charlie._ He gulped slightly, then announced that it was time to begin the duties, and he quickly hurried off. She smiled as he ran off, and prided herself on having such an effect on him. She stood, then began the slowest, most tedious day that she had experienced in some time. It actually felt as though the clock were moving in reverse. Her excitement and curiosity toward what he had planned for the evening had her heart doing backflips, and had her growing evermore impatient.

Finally, it was close to the time he needed to gather himself to get ready. He went up to report to His Lordship that he was leaving Mr. Barrow in charge so that he could get ready, and was surprised when he suddenly slapped him on the shoulder.

"When Lady Mary told me of your request, I was ecstatic. Lady Grantham and I have been hoping that you two would do this for years. We admire your chemistry. I hope that this outing goes well, Carson. We would all love to see the two of you happy," he said fondly to the butler.

Carson was speechless, and his mouth was agape. He finally managed, "T-Thank you, m'lord."

As he was heading upstairs, he happened upon Mrs. Hughes, "Hello, Mrs. Hughes." He smiled, his hands behind his back, as they climbed the stairs together.

"Hello, Mr. Carson," she smiled back at him.

"I was just heading upstairs to gather my things," he chuckled.

His deep chuckle danced across her nerve endings, awakening them, and she grinned. "I'll meet you downstairs soon."

As they parted ways, Carson went to his room to gather his things, and decided that he would head to the washroom. After cleaning himself up, he felt more prepared for this outing than ever. As he dressed up in his nicest overcoat and trousers, he smiled, then re-styled his hair. He reached for his wallet, then descended the stairs. 15 minutes later, Elsie left her room wearing a new dress she had purchased, her favorite coat, and a hat pinned to her hair. As his eyes landed on her, his expression softened as he stood, offering his arm to her. "You look beautiful," he gasped.

She smiled and looped her arm through his, "Thank you, Mr. Carson. You look very handsome, yourself."

They walked out the door, and Elsie's eyes lit up as she saw a car waiting for them. "His Lordship insisted." He opened the door for her, and as he climbed in after, the chauffeur came around to close the door. As the car was started, and begin to move, she subtly moved closer to him. "We are headed first to dinner at a restaurant in Thirsk, and then we are going to see a play. Unless you have any objections to that?"

She smiled, and found his hand, patting it, "Dinner sounds lovely, but I think I would rather have more time to just spend with you." He nodded in agreement, and his large hand snatched hers, and their fingers interlocked. They smiled at each other, and she laid her head against his shoulder. When they arrived at the restaurant, he helped her out of the backseat. Once inside, he pulled out her chair for her, and pushed it in, the perfect gentleman. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. They chatted about themselves, and when the food arrived, they toasted their wine glasses to each other. Elsie didn't think it was possible, but as she listened to him laugh, she fell even more in love with him. She reached over to grab his hand once more, needing contact from him.

Seeing that vulnerable look in her eyes, he knew for sure that he couldn't be without her. She made him endlessly happy, and he marveled at the fact that she didn't understand how important she was to him. Ever since that day where she had collapsed from chest pains, he had been watching her very carefully, and worrying about her constantly. His life would be pointless without her in it, constantly bringing a smile to his face. He loved her more than anything else, and she had his heart.

At the end of their dinner together, he asked her where she would like to go, and she decided on a walk. They started off in a random direction, arms locked once more, simply enjoying each other's company. As they ended up close to the riverbank, she gasped and pointed toward a boat. His eyes lit up and he nodded. They walked down to the small boat, and he quickly inspected it for damage, then helped her to get into it, pushing it gently into the water. He then very carefully climbed into the boat, and took his seat with the paddles. Her eyes widened as she watched him row, watching his body move with the strokes, and she found it strangely alluring. He noticed her watching him, and he put more effort into his rowing, watching her reactions. The years of hard work had put him through quite a bit of wear-and-tear, but he was very strong.

She smiled at him, and once they were moving with the current, he smiled back, putting the ores back in their places. She was gazing up at the moon, and he admired the way that the light from the moon illuminated her profile. She had high cheek bones, and his eyes landed on her lips, those sweet and beautiful lips. She caught him staring, and even in the moonlight, she could see the deep blush creep over his face. She placed her hand on his knee and squeezed, and she could see him tense, but she simply just kept smiling at him. "This was nice, but could we perhaps sit somewhere else for a bit?"

He looked around, and spotted a bench under a grove of trees, and he took the ores to make for the bank once more. He pulled the boat onto the bank, then helped her out. As they walked over to the bench, he grew very nervous, for her hand had found hers once more. As they sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. "This has been very nice, Charles. I can't remember having had a better time." He looked down at her, his heart melting. Her hand went to his cheek and, he leaned into the touch. His heart began to beat rapidly, and he cleared his throat.

"This has been one of the greatest nights of my life," he said softly. "It is entirely thanks to you, Elsie. I have never loved like I love you, right now, in this moment."

Her breath hitched with emotion as he removed her hand from his cheek, clasping it in his hand as he slowly lowered himself off the bench to his knee. She froze as he squeezed her hand, "I am not getting any younger, and I have no desire to spend any more of my remaining time alone." His heart thundered in his chest as he whispered, "Elsie Hughes, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She began to sob uncontrollably as the realization hit her that she no longer wanted to be alone either. She loved this man with all of her heart, and she wasn't about to go anywhere further without him. She nodded vigorously, happily sobbing out the word "Yes" over and over until he pulled her to her feet to hold her, hugging her tightly to him and never wanting to let go. He finally had her look at him, and she gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Charlie. I've loved you all along," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to give him the sweetest and most tender kiss which he happily returned.

They walked back to the car, and he opened the door for her, grinning from ear to ear. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she cuddled close to him the entire way back to Downton. They said nothing, simply smiled at each other. Upon arrival, they walked around to the front door, confusing Elsie, but he was simply following orders. He led her into the drawing room, where the whole family sat before them, and Carson announced the news. Lord Grantham slapped Carson merrily on the back with praises of "My good man" and "Dear Carson". He poured him a drink and handed it to him, while Elsie was flocked by the women. Lady Grantham pulled the housekeeper into a hug, and they chatted happily about the engagement.

"Are you ready to tell the staff," His Lordship asked, and Mrs. Hughes nodded. Mr. Barrow stood shocked in the corner, and Lord Grantham walked rang for everyone to come upstairs. As they all arrived, they were told the news, and they laughed, and some of the maids hugged the woman they considered their mother with tears in their eyes. Mrs. Hughes had begun to cry again, and Carson quickly came to her side to support her. She hugged him tightly, and he held her to him. Lord Grantham announced a toast to the two of them, and they couldn't remember being that happy. As the staff began to head back downstairs, and suddenly Thomas strode forward and shook Mr. Carson's hand, surprising everyone. They wished the family good night, and they walked upstairs, happily exhausted. As it was time for them to part ways, he pulled her close and gave her a very sweet good night kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her soul into the kiss. It quickly grew passionate, and it was clear how much they wanted one another, but they reluctantly pulled apart.

As he pulled away, his forehead rested against hers, breathing rather heavy from that kiss. "Now, now," he gasped, "There will be plenty of time for that in the future." He watched as she locked the door between the men's and women's quarters, and he made his way back to his room, so overwhelmingly happy for the first time in his life.

She was engaged to Charles Carson, and she couldn't wait until it was made official. She had been lonely for too long, and it was finally going to change. She began to sob again, for even though he had just left, she missed him terribly. For once, she could finally let these feelings free, and she was at peace. She loved him with all of her heart, and now she would get to spend the rest of her life with him. As her head hit her pillow, she closed her eyes, and fell into sweet dreams about him, her future husband, and she knew without a doubt that she would be cherished for the rest of her days.

* * *

**AN: Fear not, my dears, for this is not the end of this lovely story. I intend to take this so much further. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I have started to catch up on my school work, so I feel that I can splurge and update this gem. I intend to really get some updating done once my final assignments are done. Please, feel free to PM me with any kind of prompts or ideas for a pairing that you'd like to see, for I also intend to begin a new story soon as well. I'm always open to suggestions! Enjoy, my dears! :)**

* * *

_A knock sounded at Lady Mary's door, and Anna and Lady Mary froze._

"_Who is it," Mary inquired as Anna pushed the last few pins into her hair._

"_It's me, m'lady," Carson's deep voice boomed from the hallway._

"_Carson? Come in," Mary said, surprised. As the door opened, Carson entered, and Mary looked into her mirror to see him looking nervous and distressed. "What is it? Are you quite well, you look rather pale."_

"_I-I," he stuttered, looking down at his hands, pausing before looking back up at her, "I am afraid that I must ask you for a favor, m'lady." Anna slipped past him, closing the door behind her to give them some privacy._

"_What an odd request from you, Carson," she remarked. "It must be important to you if you came to see me instead of Papa. Well, then, I'm all ears." She turned to look at him._

"_I would like for you to persuade His Lordship into allotting Mrs. Hughes and I some time off this Friday evening," he said quietly._

_Mary blinked, "I'm not sure that Papa would be willing to let both of you go at once unless the reason was concrete or grave enough."_

"_I assure you, m'lady, the circumstances are worthy," he said softly._

"_Well, let's hear it then, Carson," she replied, not used to seeing him so uncomfortable._

_After a pregnant pause, he finally cleared his throat, "I am unhappy, m'lady. So many years of my life have been spent here, but there has always been something missing from me." _

"_Carson, if you are planning to leave us, I don't think th-," she started._

"_Please, m'lady," he interrupted, "I have no intentions to leave just yet. It's not that at all. I-I'm simply lonely, and I wanted the evening to finally mend this tear in the tapestry of my life. Mrs. Hughes… I-I want to ask her to marry me."_

_Mary gasped in surprise, "My dear, Carson," she smiled, "Why didn't you say so sooner? I am truly happy that you are finally thinking for yourself instead of others for once. I shall certainly speak with Papa straight away. We shall ring for you with our answer." She smiled tenderly at the man who had served as a second father to her for as long as she could remember. As a girl, if she found she needed attention, a visit to Carson could always boost her esteem. She wanted nothing more than to see him happy._

"_Thank you, m'lady, thank you so much for your kindness," he smiled shyly and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped suddenly, "One last thing, m'lady, if you could keep this quiet for now, that would be most admirable."_

_She nodded, and as he closed the door, she stood, taking a deep breath before going to find her father. This could take some convincing, and she would have to do her best to manipulate him as she had done so many times in the past._

"_How am I expected to agree to a request that could result in the whole house erupting in chaos," Robert hissed in a raised voice, caught off-guard by this request from his daughter. "Absolutely not!"_

"_Papa, please. Allow me to finish," she said calmly, her brown eyes sinking into his, and he could already feel his resolve beginning to melt away. She knew how much he hated this ability of hers, and when he rolled his eyes to allow her to continue, she smiled. "Carson admitted to me that he feels a sense of emptiness, and he has grown tired of this feeling. Apparently, he feels as though he has spent too much of his time lonely, and he no longer wishes that to be so. He intends to use this requested evening off to propose to Mrs. Hughes."_

_Robert's jaw dropped as her words washed over him, "He told you all of this? I must say, I'm flabbergasted." Everyone knew that there was a strong bond between the butler and the housekeeper, but after all of these years, he never thought they would move past the point of friendship. He grinned to himself as he thought of his wife's influence over his every thought, and he couldn't wait to see Carson in love. The idea held novelty and heart, and his mind had been made up. He stood to ring for the butler, and they waited in silence, Lord Grantham giving away nothing._

_As he entered the room, Carson's heart began to thud as he noticed Lady Mary talking to her father. He was amazed by how quickly she had acted, and his heart warmed at the thought. "M'lord," he said as he stood stiffly in front of his employer._

"_Lady Mary has informed me of your request, and I understand it that you have asked for that evening off so that you may propose to Mrs. Hughes," His Lordship asked, his tone and expression giving away nothing._

"_That is correct, m'lord," Carson responded, struggling to keep his voice even with the nervousness taking charge of him._

_Lord Grantham remained silent, his calculating blue eyes piercing through Carson's soul, and he took a few steps closer, a smile finally cracking across his face. "My good man," he chuckled, "How am I expected to refuse such an endearing request? I don't think my conscience would allow me to destroy such an important and magical moment in your life. I wish you the best of luck, dear chap."_

_Carson's stomach flipped with happiness, and he smiled a genuine smile as he began to plan. "Thank you so much, m'lord. I cannot express how truly grateful I am to you for your kindness, support, and generosity."_

"_Very well, you may go inform her of the plan now," he smiled at his loyal servant, truly happy for him. As the butler began to exit, "Oh, and Carson?"_

"_M'lord?"_

"_Let us know of the answer if it is not too late when you return," he grinned._

"_I certainly will, m'lord." He departed down the stairs in search of Mrs. Hughes, but he was not able to locate her before their dinner. As he sat in his spot, he suddenly leaned forward, "I have some things of the utmost importance to discuss with you later if you don't mind, Mrs. Hughes."_

_Her shock was obvious as she responded with, "Has something happened?"_

_Thomas was watching from down the table, so he whispered, "You shall have your answer after dinner."_

_After speaking with her in her sitting room about the date, he returned to his pantry, smiling at the locked drawer of his desk as he leaned forward to begin taking notes. A great treasure was hidden in that drawer, and he smiled as he pictured it again. The beautiful ring that he had spent a good portion of his savings on, the one that would hopefully be placed upon her finger should she agree to become his wife, his other half, his soulmate._

Carson sat at his desk once more, replaying all of that through his head as he stared at the ring in his hand once more. Last night she had agreed to marry him, and he was in the best of moods. He had seen her that morning on their way downstairs, and as he happily joked at her, she paused in the stairwell to give him a chaste kiss, setting his ears on fire as he blushed furiously at the prospect of her affections being shown so freely. As he recalled their intense good night kiss in the hall the night before, he felt his body begin to stir once more, and he knew that he wanted to wait until she had taken his name, but his desires for her were too intense to simply die down. Without thinking, he rose from his seat and swiftly moved down the hall to find her at her desk, writing something upon some parchment. He quietly closed the door behind him, and snuck up behind her, moving silently for a man of his size. "Elsie," he whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist in the seat. She tensed, and he watched a visible shudder run through her body.

"Ch-Charles," she gasped, her breathing catching as she cast aside her scrawlings. She looked to her side to see him smiling at her before leaning in to give her a long, slow kiss. As they parted, the air was thick with the tension between them, and neither moved as they observed the heat in one another's eyes. She stood, and he hooked one hand around her waist to the small of her back, pulling her close into another kiss. He gasped as he felt her graze his lip with her teeth, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity through his quickly tensing body. They were both wound tight with pent-up sexual need and desire, and as she placed her hand on his chest, he could feel her tracing small patterns with her nails, and a quiet groan escaped him as he pulled her closer to his growing arousal, enjoying the breathy gasp that slipped from her as he gently ground her against it, knowing she could feel the effect that she had on him without issue. Things were quickly growing intense as she began to walk him backwards toward the couch. As his knees hit the edge, she gave a light shove, sending him to a sitting position. He looked up at her breathlessly as she boldly straddled his lap, subtly shifting her hips over him. Their lips met once more, frantically connecting in the passion of the moment. They were both panting, and Charles opened his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Elsie," he whispered, his molten chocolate eyes gazing intensely into hers. "You know how much I want this, but I want to wait until I can officially call you mine." He watched her hopes drop, her entire expression begin to change. "However, I don't think either of us are in a state to walk out of here, so I intend to finish what I started, however it is achieved." He pulled her lips back to his, and his hands gripped her hips, lifting her into a better position as he rocked her against his straining arousal, achieving a feeling of friction so intense for both of them that they couldn't breathe. If the pleasure was this intense with all the layers of their clothing in between, they could only imagine how it would be to truly be lovers. She gasped repeatedly as the button of his trousers managed to touch a sensitive spot, and it was only a short time before she was groaning softly into his kiss until he felt her shudder, and at that point, his release spilled shamelessly into his trousers as they laid their foreheads against one another's. After a few moments, she climbed off of his lap, and her body felt wired. Charles watched her, his face steamy and very red, and finally he managed to stand. He gave her a slow and achingly sweet kiss, then pulled back to caress her face. "My beautiful Elsie, that is a promise of more to come, but if I don't leave now, I'm afraid I never will. Good night, my love."

She walked into his warm embrace, still pleased by the feeling of comfort and safety that always filled her when she was held by him. She sighed quietly, "I love you, Charles, good night."

He quickly fled the room before anyone noticed the apparent spot on his trousers, and went straight to his bedroom to clean himself up, smiling as he thought of her. As he changed into his bedclothes, he climbed into his bed, daydreaming about when they would finally be able to hold each other every night, and his heart longed for her warmth beside him as he closed his eyes.

After fleeing to change out of her increasingly uncomfortable clothing, she made sure to clean herself up, and she stared at her bed, wondering what the arrangements would be for once they were married. Would they have a cottage like Anna and John Bates? She wasn't sure, but the matter was trivial to her at this point. She couldn't wait to spend her nights in the company of a man that loved her, and she fell asleep imagining him beside her, providing warmth and safety for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I want to thank all of you for the extreme kindness and interest you have taken in my work. It's a real boost in confidence to be appreciated by strangers, and you guys are so sweet. This chapter was inspired by some of the emotions that the song Then by Brad Paisley brought me. Such a great song for this couple. Hope you guys have a sweet tooth, here's chapter 11! :)**

* * *

She was in her sitting room, pouring over the plans for the small ceremony that they were planning to have in the fall. They were planning to just visit the registrar's office, but Lord Grantham had insisted that they have a small ceremony so that the servants as well as the family could attend. Though they had argued valiantly, Lord Grantham had claimed that it was to show them how much he and his family appreciated everything that the two of them had helped them through over the years. He also promised that they would be receiving a special treat from his own personal gratitude. As she looked over the menu for the small after-party that they would also be having, she heard his soft signature knock at the door. She turned back to see him dressed in his coat and hat, and she stood to walk over to him, and he took her hands in his, leaning down to brush his lips ever so softly against hers, and then smiling against her lips before breaking apart.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are," he whispered softly, letting his fingers skim over her cheek.

She looked down at her dress, at the remnants of flour covering the skirt from a careless hall boy who knocked some to the floor earlier that day, then remembered how her hair probably looked after a long morning of work, and she chuckled, "Many times as of late," she began," You flatter me, Charles, but I don't see how you could think so."

He shook his head slowly, holding her close to him, "I have never known a woman more beautiful than you, and I've never met someone that can take my breath away like you can. You are an absolute treasure to me, and I will love you always." His arms closed around her, pulling her small frame against him as he felt her chest heave with emotion. He gently rubbed her back, allowing his words to sink in as he kissed her hair. Finally, he pulled back, "Now, for the reason of my visit. I wondered if you would like to join me on a walk around the grounds?"

She wiped her eyes and beamed up at him, "I would love to." She reluctantly broke from his embrace so that she could put on her overcoat and hat. She was aware of his eyes on her as she readied herself, and finally, she turned back to him, and they headed to the hallway, and he opened the door for her before offering her his arm. "I must say, Charles. I understand now why you would go on these walks so often." For the past few weeks, he had been bringing her along on his journeys, and he was showing her his favorite spots that he had found over his many years at Downton. Today he led her to a hillside that seemed too steep to be worth it, but if she knew him, he would not exhaust her unless it were truly worth it. Upon reaching the top of the hill, her breath hitched as she caught the sight of various colors of wildflowers spreading over a vast lush area. There was an underground brook that supplied the water for the special little garden, and he wrapped his arms around her as she smiled up at him.

"I have dreamed of bringing you here for years, but I never thought I would be given the chance to actually be living my dreams," he smiled lovingly. "Finally, my reality has grown sweeter than my dreams." His thumb brushed over her bottom lip before he leaned down to place a gentle peck there.

"I've always known that you were a wonderfully intelligent man, but I never knew you were such a romantic, Charles," she teased playfully.

"I never had a reason to be romantic," he smiled, "But I'd say that I have the best kind of reason in my life now." His hand rested at the small of her back, and his eyes twinkled with love as they met hers. She gave him a tender smile, then snaked her hand up behind his neck to pull him back for a passionate kiss. As they parted from one another, she sighed softly and stroked her fingers softly along the back of his neck, causing him to close his eyes and sigh with pleasure.

Watching how responsive he was to the simplest of her touches, she grinned up at him once more, then leaning forward to kiss his cheek and whisper, "I can't wait until you are truly all mine."

His eyes fluttered open, and his cheeks reddened slightly, but his arms wrapped tighter around her and he sighed, "I've been yours from the start, Elsie. I just wish I could have figured all of this out sooner." His smile faded and an expression of sadness and longing flickered across his face, causing her to smack his arm. He flinched in surprise, his eyes wide as he waited for an explanation.

"Charlie Carson, I don't want to see you longing for the past. Frankly, I'm thankful that things happened as they have. I believe that we both still had some very important lessons to learn, and it is from those lessons that this chance was given to us. I don't want a past with you," she scolded with her fiery Scottish temper, but one look at his face made her soften," I want a future with you." She gently ran the tip of her finger over one of his frown lines that had set in long ago under the stress of butler. His eyes were bright and slightly glassy, and he remained silent as her words resonated in his ears.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was truly the woman of his dreams, and every time she spoke to him like that, he found himself rendered speechless. The arrogant and pompous man he once had been had changed, and he owed it to her. Of course he could still see some major arguments to come in their future, but one thing separated this fact from the arguments of the past. This would be _their_ future, and he did not bother himself worrying about what struggles and strife the coming years had in store, for now he wouldn't be alone to face the pain, the grief, the stress. He would have this wonderfully strong and kind-hearted woman to face the darkness with, and that warmed his heart tremendously. He cleared his throat and let out a happy chuckle, "It seems as though my wife-to-be has some romanticism to her character as well. If I didn't already love you before, it seems as though I fall again every day. I love you, sweet Elsie." As they embraced once more, their foreheads pressed intimately against one another's, their fingers interlocked, and after one last stolen kiss, they turned to head back to Downton, chaos surely awaiting them there. As they stepped inside, they were pulled away from one another as they were made to fulfill their duties, but he winked at her, and she knew that she would have the chance to be back in his embrace again within no time. After checking on the maids, she went back to the plans for the wedding. She smiled at the page, and read the writing at the top. 'The future Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson', and she had to admit, it certainly had a ring to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I just wanted to share a short story with all of you first. At work the other night, I met this couple, both of them in their late fifties to early sixties, and they were just the cutest and most affectionate couple I've witnessed. As they went to order their pretzels, I heard her call him 'Charlie', and this peaked my attention. They discussed it for a few seconds, and when she handed me her card, it said 'Elessa' on it. Right before I completed the order, he said "Elsie! Wait! Get an extra cup of cheese." He kissed her softly, and I asked her if Elsie was a nickname she had grown up with, and before she could answer, he chuckled and said, "No, she's only Elsie to me." It was the sweetest thing ever, guys, and it made me so happy for obvious reasons.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 12! :)**

* * *

"Mrs. Hughes, do you think that this looks alright," Anna asked the older woman staring out the window where she watched him converse with Dr. Clarkson who had paid a visit to Lady Grantham for a headache. She had been watching the subtle shift of his shoulders when he spoke, and she found herself admiring him from the window of her attic room. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up suddenly, and their eyes locked, immediately igniting her desire for him.

"Mrs. Hughes," Anna asked again, this time snapping her out of her trance.

"My apologies," she mumbled, shaking her head and turning to look at Anna. She was dressed in a new dress, the one she planned to wear in the wedding tomorrow. Anna was to be the Maid of Honor, and Mrs. Hughes smiled at her, "You look wonderful, dear. I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this for me."

Anna smiled fondly at the woman she considered to be a surrogate mother to her. She had taken Anna under her wing since the day she had first arrived at Downton, and Anna had received extraordinary kindness along the way. Mrs. Hughes had always put the well-being of her maids and even the other staff before herself, and Anna was truly happy that the older woman would be finally be taken care of by the best possible man for the job. It had been clear to her for some time that there was unconditional love between the two of them. Now, it warmed her heart to see them embracing that love for one another. Tomorrow would be the happiest day of her life, and Anna couldn't wait to watch them have the wedding she'd never had, "I am truly happy for you, you know. If anyone deserves a happily ever after, it's the two of you."

Elsie's eyes glimmered with emotion, and she pulled the younger woman into a hug, "You're like the daughter I never had, and it has been such an immense pleasure to watch a beautiful young woman like you mature over the years. Thank you, Anna." She broke apart from her, and then turned to smile at the dress hanging off her wardrobe, reaching out to touch the white fabric. "I've waited so long for this."

"The wait makes the entire thing more magical, and I'm certain that you won't have waited in vain," Anna chuckled. "Now, let's head downstairs so that you can spend a little bit of time with your knight before he goes to stay at the Grantham Arms tonight."

Elsie agreed, for she would be worried sick with him out of the house for the evening, but he wouldn't be alone, for his Best Man had offered to stay with him. She turned back to smile at the window once more before heading downstairs with Anna in front of her. As she rounded the corner to her sitting room, she was pleasantly surprised to already find him sitting there with a tray of tea. She grinned and sat down across from him, patting his hand as she took the cup he offered her. "So, has Mr. Bates tried on his suit yet?"

"Yes he has, and has Anna tried on her dress yet," he smiled at her fondly, scooting closer to the edge of his seat, his knees boldly touching hers. The contact was appreciated by Mrs. Hughes, and she smiled at him, placing her hand on his knee. She knew he didn't really care about Anna's dress or John's suit. He was thinking about her, and nothing else.

The desire flickered across his face as the warmth of her palm soaked in through his trousers, and he smiled, putting his hand on top of hers. She knew that they both wanted each other, but their desire to make their love officially and properly was able to get them to agree to the delayed gratification. "Yes, and she looks very nice."

"It's a shame that I will have eyes only for you, love," he smiled, his cheeks reddening. He squeezed her hand, and she felt her heart rate pick up. She leaned forward and ran her fingers across his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. Her other hand twitched on his knee, and he sighed softly. "I don't think you understand just how much I would like to make you mine."

"I've been yours since the start, Charles. We were just too damn stubborn to admit it. I can't wait until I can show you just how much I love you," her hand moving a few inches higher up to his thigh. His breathing hitched as he watched her, and he winced at the thought of someone coming in, but as her fingers traced small shapes on his inner thigh, he swallowed hard and tried to control himself.

"Elsie" he gasped, his lids fluttering down as he watched her, "I can't control myself when it comes to you, I've never been able to." He gritted his teeth as he tried to prevent a large erection from forming, but it was futile. Her fingers knew just where to touch him, and he was in no way capable of stopping her. Her fingers slid upward slowly, and he gulped and let out a low moan as she traced the outline of his arousal.

"For all the lonely nights that I've spent squirming alone in my bed from the intense desire I have for you, it's nice to see that I wasn't the only one suffering," she chuckled, cupping him through his trousers.

He bit back a moan, his breathing shaky, he took her hand in his, pulling it up to his lips, "Elsie, please. If someone sees… If you can just wait until tomorrow night, everything will be worth the wait," he lowered his voice, and leaned forward to pull her to him, their lips meeting in an intense kiss before he broke, gasping, "I promise."

At that moment, Mr. Bates knocked at the door, "Mr. Carson, it's time that we take our leave."

"Right you are, Mr. Bates," he said calmly, and he stood, pulling her to her feet as well and hugging her tight, "I will be thinking of nothing of you all night long."

"You aren't planning on escaping overnight, are you? I'll see you tomorrow," she questioned him, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've thought of nothing of you since the day we met, and I wouldn't dare throw away the woman that I need to survive." He leaned down to give her a slow, loving goodbye kiss, their lips parting with a sigh. "I'll see you at the altar, my love."

She watched as he departed from the room, and she missed him already. She wasn't sure how she had managed all of those years without him this close to her, for now she couldn't stand to be without him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she thought of what they would be doing at that time tomorrow, and her toes curled as she imagined his deep voice invading her senses while she surrendered herself to him. Her door opened again, and this time it was her dear friend Beryl coming in with a bottle of sherry.

"Anna is bringing in the other refreshments," she laughed. Mrs. Hughes had snapped out of her fantasy, and set out three glasses for the sherry. Anna appeared moments later and they got right to discussing memories. After a few hours of sharing, Mrs. Hughes turned to the other two women, and with the sherry having loosened her lips, she shared her biggest fear with them.

"I'm terrified that now we've confessed to each other, and we've waited all this time, that he will quickly grow tired of me, and it will have ruined everything between us," Elsie whispered.

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes, I've never seen a man more blinded by pure and honest love as Mr. Carson is to you," Mrs. Patmore chuckled, "I don't think there is anything that he wouldn't do for you."

Anna placed her hand on the concerned housekeeper's hand, and she smiled at the older woman. "Mr. Carson will never grow tired of you, Mrs. Hughes. That much has been clear to all of us around you for some time now. He loves you unconditionally like Mr. Bates loves me, and that's the best kind of love."

"Bless your heart, Anna," she smiled as she hugged the younger woman. "And you as well, Mrs. Patmore. You have both been such treasures to me, and I love you both." They continued to talk to each other for a little while longer, and then they parted ways to head for bed.

Meanwhile, Carson and Bates sat a table drinking scotch with Thomas and Jimmy who had stopped in for a little while to wish the butler good luck. "I know that I have sometimes made it appear as though I haven't cared for you all, but I want you to know that too many times have I sat awake in the late hours of the night worrying for each and every one of you." He set down his glass and turned to Mr. Bates, "When you first came to Downton, I'm afraid that I judged you far too harshly before giving you a chance to show me how great of a man you truly were. I've never seen His Lordship happier with a valet, and you have shown everyone just how brave and loyal you are. Thank you, John."

Mr. Bates smiled at the butler, and shook his hand, truly surprised by the kind words spoken to him, and he replied, "You are a good man, I've known it all along, even at the start. When you told His Lordship the true reason for my leaving Downton the first time, that made a true impression on me. I thank you for your confidence in me, Mr. Carson."

Carson smiled, and then turned to face Jimmy. "James, you have irritated me since the day you have arrived at Downton, and I admit, at times, your sheer arrogance and ignorance had me ready to strangle you." Jimmy's face flushed red with anger, but Carson continued. "However, I do believe that you are a good man, and you just have some more growing up to do. I believe your heart is in the right place, lad."

Jimmy was speechless, and he stuttered as he shook his superior's hand, "T-thank you, Mr. Carson. I always thought that you hated me, and that Alfred was always your favorite. I felt helpless at times, for it seemed like every choice I made or action I did unleashed your rage, and it was very frustrating, still is. But, I think that you're right, for I've learned so much since I came to work for you, and I'm getting better. Congratulations, Mr. Carson."

Carson's heart warmed as he realized that all of his lessons were actually beginning to sink into the stubborn young man, and this brought a sense of peace to him. He finished his glass as he finally turned to Thomas. "Finally, Thomas. You and I have had some interesting memories over the years, and although I used to believe you were a foul and cruel man with no other passion in life other than harming others with harsh words and manipulative actions. In the past few years, I've learned that you are capable of caring, and I think I realized that when I saw how hard Lady Sybil and Mr. Crawley's deaths hit you. You have become a better man, Thomas Barrow, you are no longer the crude and foolish boy that started work at the house all these years ago, and I am glad that I have you to fall back on."

Thomas stared at his glass for a long moment before setting it down and looking back up, and he did something that none of them expected. He smiled and shook his hand, then began to speak. "Thank you, Mr. Carson. I'm not a saint, and I don't pretend to be, but I have learned from all my years under your tutelage, and I'm thankful that I had the chance to serve under you. Truly, I am. I think it's splendid to see you finally happy instead of perpetually grouchy, so I truly hope that you have found your happiness with Mrs. Hughes. Congratulations, Mr. Carson."

After one final round of drinks, Thomas and Jimmy left to return to Downton while Mr. Bates and Mr. Carson retired to their rooms for some much-needed rest. As Carson rolled onto his side to stare out the window, his mind wandering to the beautiful Elsie Hughes, and he smiled as he remembered that tomorrow would begin a new chapter in his life, and he would get to write it with his soulmate. He shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, his last night as a bachelor sending him into pleasant dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I was clueless as to the vows, so I followed the format of Anna and John's just to be safe. Well, this is it guys. The moment you've all been begging for. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

He was straightening his tie, studying his reflection in the mirror when he heard a knock at the door. Bates had returned to Downton to dress His Lordship for the wedding, so he was puzzled as he called out, "Who is it?"

"Did you really not expect me," Lady Mary's voice sounded from the doorway, and he immediately invited her in.

"You look very sharp, Carson. Happiness looks good on you," she smiled at him, amusement twinkling in her eyes as she watched his ears redden at the compliment.

She smiled at him, and her expression softened as she took a step closer, "I really am glad that you are finally going to be happy. After all of these years, if anyone deserves it, it's you. After everything that's happened," she began to choke up, her voice cracking, "And all that you've helped me to overcome…" As the tears began to slide down her cheeks, he immediately put his hands on her shoulders.

"M'lady, you are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and although we are not bound by blood, I love you as if you were my own. You are strong-spirited, and I know," he paused, pointing to her chest, "That you have a heart made of the loveliest gold. You have done me a great honor by allowing me to comfort and provide you with counsel over the years, and I've never believed in anyone more. I am truly touched by your care for such a foolish old man, and I greatly treasure your kind and sweet wishes for my happiness." He pulled her into his gentle and comforting arms, and lowered his voice so that she wouldn't hear the emotion in it. "Although I shall have another woman in my life that I love more than I can say, that pouty little girl that I watched grow up will always hold a special place in my heart." He gently kissed her hair in a protective and fatherly way. At the sound of her tears intensifying, he rubbed her back, coaxing her with soft "There, theres" until she finally seemed calm enough for him to continue. "I once thought that I would never be happy again after such terrible heartbreak, but as you can see, it is possible to find happiness again. The world is not so cruel that it would let someone as brave and wonderful as you suffer forever. You once told me that you 'were never down for long', and I will always support you, m'lady."

Mary looked up at the aged man, drying the tears from her eyes, and she gave a small smile, "Thank you, Carson. You've always been on my side, and I hope that the rest of your days with her are kind to you." She leaned up to give him a small kiss on the cheek, and then stepped away with a smile. "Now, I believe it's time you headed over to the church!"

As she left, he checked his appearance once more, then checked his jacket pocket for the hundredth time to make sure that the small ring was still there. He took a deep breath, and then he turned to walk out the door. The crisp fall air calmed his nerves as he walked to the church, a small group of people already there. He smiled as he saw a few of the staff members there already, and as he accepted handshakes from some of the familiar village faces, he proceeded to his spot at the front pew, and stared down, closing his eyes to prevent his nerves from overtaking him.

Anna gasped as Elsie turned to face her, and in the white dress, Mrs. Hughes was glowing and radiating happiness. "You look gorgeous, Mrs. Hughes!" Her hair had been fixed by Anna, and with the smile on the housekeeper's face, she looked as though she were 20 years younger.

"Mr. Carson a lucky devil," Mrs. Patmore chuckled, enjoying seeing her best friend so happy after all the years of strife and anguish over unconfessed feelings and emotions. "I'm so happy that Daisy and Ivy offered to handle the cooking so that I can come see you two make it official!"

"As am I, Beryl," she laughed, and noted that it was time to get into the car. Mr. Branson waited with the door open for her, and he grinned as he saw her step out of the house. He had insisted on driving her to the church as thanks for everything that she had helped him with and the friendship that had grown between them.

"You look very beautiful, Mrs. Hughes," he laughed, his Irish accent very strong with his excitement. "Mr. Carson will surely be weak in the knees at the sight of you."

She patted his hand and smiled at him, "Thank you, Mr. Branson, that is very kind of you." Once she climbed into the back of the car, the nerves hit her hard. As it sputtered to life and began traveling to the church, her hands began to shake, but Anna and Mrs. Patmore were there to reassure her. They each took one of her trembling hands in their own, and reminded her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Mr. Carson is so in love with you, there is no way that he could possibly even think of doing something to hurt you," Anna smiled.

"To be honest, I don't think he'll be able to think much once he lays his eyes on you," Mrs. Patmore chuckled, and Elsie blushed.

As they pulled up to the church, Mrs. Patmore and Mr. Branson hurried in to take their seats. As they heard the music start up, Anna took her place in front of Mrs. Hughes and began slow steady steps into the doorway and down the aisle. Elsie took her position and stepped into the church, hearing small gasps and whispers of how beautiful she looked from all around. One, two, three steps in, and she was met by the warm smiles of Lord and Lady Grantham. Four, five, and she was waved to by a tear-eyed Mrs. Crawley. On her sixth step, her eyes finally found the object of her interest. He was facing away, but from the back, she could already see how handsome he looked. On her ninth step, he finally began to turn, and when his eyes found her, even though she was nervous, she had never felt more beautiful in her whole life than she did from the expression on his face.

His heart stopped as he focused on the beautiful woman coming toward him, to marry him, and his knees went weak and his mouth went dry as his nerves and embarrassment from standing in front of so many others with his true feelings out in the open. When she finally reached him, he took her hand and whispered, "So beautiful." Though her veil covered her eyes, he could see them glistening with tears.

Mr. Travis stood before them, and as everyone took their seats, he began the ceremony. They stood gazing at each other until he said "Repeat after me. I, Charles Carson…"

"I, Charles Carson…"

"Take thee, Elsie Hughes…"

"Take thee, Elsie Hughes…"

"To be my wedded wife."

He paused, a tender smile spreading across his face, and his deep voice rang through her ears, "To be my wedded wife."

She swallowed, trying to choke back emotion as Mr. Travis turned to her. "I, Elsie Hughes…"

She tried to steady her voice, swallowing again, "I, Elsie Hughes…"

"Take thee, Charles Carson…"

"Take thee," she smiled at him fondly, "Charles Carson…"

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband," her voice cracking as she cried some more.

Mr. Travis gave her a moment, and smiled, "Now, for the ring."

Mr. Bates handed the ring to Carson, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"With this ring, I plight thee my troth…"

He grinned as he slid the ring onto her small, bony finger, "With this ring, I plight thee my troth…"

"As a symbol of all we have promised…"

"As a symbol of all we have promised…"

"And all that we share."

"And all that we share."

Mr. Travis grinned at them as he announced, "It is with the greatest pleasure, that I announce the two of you, finally, as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Carson blocked out everything but Elsie as he lifted up her veil and took her face in his hands, he leaned down to give her a chaste, yet loving kiss, and he could feel the dampness of her tears, but it only made him smile more. As they broke apart, they turned to see everyone on their feet and clapping, incredibly happy for them. He took her hand in his, and they began to walk down the aisle together as husband and wife. Outside, the congratulations and hugs and laughter seemed to stretch on forever, but as they climbed back into the car together to return to Downton for the celebration, Charles leaned down to kiss her once, and then nuzzled her nose. She giggled as he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Carson."

Once they got to the grounds, they were ambushed with glasses of wine and other special treats, and the party stretched on for several hours, for Lord Grantham had a tent set up, and a live band was playing music for the two, and when a slow song was finally played, Charles grabbed his wife and led her to the dance floor. As he danced with her slowly in perfect rhythm, he leaned in to give her a long and lingering kiss. She sighed quietly into it, and they were so immersed in each other that they accidentally bumped into His Lordship and Lady Grantham who were dancing beside them. They blushed furiously, but since it was growing dark, it was hard for anyone to see. Lord Grantham chuckled, and patted Carson on the back. "Not to worry, Carson, Mrs. Carson," he smiled knowingly, and continued with, "I think it's time for your wedding present. Ladies and Gentleman! Can I have your attention please?"

Everyone began to quiet down and gather closer at His Lordship's request. Once everyone could hear him clearly, he turned to the couple and said, "The two of you have served here faithfully for many years, running this house as smoothly as possible. Now that you are married, the two of you will not be expected to stay apart. As a reward for everything you do, I present you with the keys to your very own cottage! It is move-in ready, and is waiting for you now."

They were shocked, and though Elsie opened her mouth, nothing came out. Charles composed himself enough to stutter out, "B-But, M'lord, how are we supposed to fulfill our duties if we do not stay in the house?"

"Fear not, you will both still be in charge, but Mr. Barrow will be left to lock up each night when the two of you have left," Lord Grantham smiled. "Now, why don't the two of you head on home?"

Knowing this was a battle they wouldn't win, they were escorted to the car by Mr. Branson who was in charge of driving them to their new home. As they pulled up in front of the cottage, they gasped as they realized that they had been given one of the best new and refurbished cottages, and Mr. Branson wished them good night as he left them to discover things for themselves. As Elsie unlocked the door, she was suddenly swept off her feet and into the arms of her husband. As he carried her over the threshold, his lips found hers, and they kissed for a long moment before he set her down to explore. It was nice and cozy with a decent-sized kitchen, and a lovely little sitting room. As they walked down the hallway, they found that they had a large bedroom, a wash-room, and an extra bedroom as well.

"This is very kind of them," Elsie gasped, looking around at everything, and Charles grunted his approval, but his eyes were only on her. As Elsie turned back to find his gaze so intense, she grinned wickedly and gave him a long and passionate kiss, taking his breath away. She pulled away, distancing herself from him, leaving him confused and aroused. As she reached the door, she turned back and gave him a sultry smile with a beckoning finger. Obediently, he followed her, and she grabbed him by his tie and slowly pulled him into their bedroom. She pressed herself up against him once more, and this time the kiss grew intense as he took control and sought to deepen it. As her lips parted, his tongue worked slowly against hers, tasting her and driving him wild as her hands went up into his neatly parted hair. As her fingers tousled it up, she smiled into the kiss, her desire quickly growing. When they finally parted, his blood was boiling, and he groaned at the absence of her lips. She put her finger to his lips and chuckled, "Ssh, Charlie. I've waited this long, and I damn well hope to enjoy this. Now, allow me to be your Valet," she whispered in his ear. She slid his suit coat off of his broad shoulders, her touch lingering to feel the coarse muscle beneath. She went to work on his tie, and then his shirt. His waistcoat proved difficult for her due to the excited trembling of her fingers, but she managed. She leaned forward to kiss him once more as she began to unbutton his abnormally tight trousers. He gasped as her fingers brushed over his arousal she pulled the zipper down, until finally he was in nothing but his shorts. As she reached for the waistband, he grabbed her hand and stood, shaking his head.

"No, no. First, allow me the honor of undressing you, my love," he whispered huskily. Her breathing hitched as his fingers found the zipper of her dress, and he began to peel away the fabric. While he worked at the intricate zipper and tie design, she removed the pins from her hair, making it fall to her shoulders in waves. Once it fell to the floor in a heap, he removed her corset, and he locked eyes with her as he lifted her shift, exposing her top half to him. He laid her back on the bed gently as he took her breasts in his hands, marveling at how they seemed to fit perfectly in his palms, his touch setting her on fire. As his thumbs brushed over her nipples, he marveled at how quickly they hardened, and at the way her back arched in pleasure as he lowered his mouth to her, sucking her nipple while toying with the other, making her breathing come in pants as she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him to her as she gasped in pleasure. He was amazed at how responsive she was to him, and each feminine sigh and whimper that rolled off of her lips sent another sharp pang to his arousal. She was already close, he could tell by the mewling she was doing and at how hard she was breathing, and it took all of his control to take this slowly, enjoying and exploring her as he had always dreamed of doing.

"Charles," she groaned, "Charles, please." Her words inspired him, and he reached down to divest her of all remaining clothing. His eyes went wide and his jaw went slack as he looked her over, and visually watched him grow harder. He reached down to cup her between her thighs, and she arched against his palm. He was fascinated by how turned on she was by his actions, and he teased her with a finger, summoning sounds he had only dreamed of her making, and he coaxed a finger into the soaking wet tightness, nearly losing it as he felt her tightening around his finger. He began to ease it in and out of her, and she began to claw at his bareback in pleasure, and when he added a second finger, she lost it, coming hard. He gulped, not stopping, continuing to tease her, and as he watched more moisture cover her thighs, he leaned down to kiss her stomach, his kisses slowly moving lower until she felt his mouth at the apex of her thighs. He groaned as he tasted her, and placed one hand on her belly to keep her still as he ravished her with his tongue, quickly bringing her to her second release.

Elsie was lost to absolute pleasure, for she had never imagined that it could feel this good, and she groaned at the memory of her first time, and shoved that aside, considering this her real first time. She had been brought to the edge twice already, and still he worked at her, though his erection was straining hard against his shorts. Overcome with curiosity and the desire to please him, she reached back to grip his behind, causing him to buck forward against her in surprise. She smiled and kissed him as she pulled the waistband of his shorts down from the back, then tossing them aside. She felt his burning flesh stir against her hip, and she reached down to take it in her hand, causing him to hiss loudly. He was much bigger than she had been expecting, and she was worried that she wouldn't be able to take him, but she would do her best to please her. She tentatively gave him a few squeezes, and as she felt fluid leak out of him, she spread it across the smooth tip and continued to stroke him. He buried his face in her neck, moaning, and trying to hold back with everything that he had. As she increased her pace, he panted, "Elsie, no, please, stop," and she wondered if she had hurt him. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his breathing was heavy, and she realized instead that she had nearly made him explode. After a few moments, he responded, "Lass, I need you," and as his blazing brown eyes burned into hers, she nodded, and he positioned himself between her legs.

Her eyes closed tightly, anticipating intense pain like the first time, she opened her eyes back up in confusion as she didn't feel him moving. He smiled shyly, and she understood, he needed her permission. She kissed him hard, and pulled away to sigh, "Please, make love to me, Charles."

"I love you, Elsie," he said softly as she felt the tip of him begin to push against her. She winced in pain at the initial struggle to accommodate his tip caused her to stretch. He took his time, allowing her time to adjust, and after a little more effort, he was able to fully seat himself inside of her, to both of their immense pleasures. She felt impossibly stretched, but the feeling of him filling her so intimately warmed her heart and set her nerve endings on fire as he slowly began to move, causing both of them to groan at her tightness, and Charles began to concentrate hard again, trying to hold on for both of them, wanting desperately to finish with her. As she buried her face in his neck, nipping the skin there and making those beautiful sounds, he found himself growing closer and closer. He turned to kiss her, and she whimpered into the kiss as he hit a sensitive spot inside her, and she broke away, panting to him.

"Charles, oh, Charlie please," she gasped, "More, faster, I need you."

He picked up his pace, and as she began to tighten around him again, he felt himself about to blow, his whole body tightening. "Oh, Elsie, I can't hold on any longer, love! I'm going to… going to…"

She shrieked in pleasure and climaxed intensely around him, and the feeling was too much as he let out a deep groan and spilling every last drop into her, collapsing onto her chest as they both gasped heavily, trying to recover from the most intense moment of their lives. A short while later, he peeked up at her, smiling, and she smiled back, "That was everything I had hoped it would be and so much more," stroking his hair back.

"Mmm, I agree," he placed a kiss on her chin, and chuckled, "Certainly worth the wait."

She felt him stir inside her once more, and she nipped his lip with her teeth, causing him to give her a seductive smile, and she knew that they had a long night ahead of them, for they had nearly twenty years of pent-up sexual frustration to make up for, and she intended to start right now. She pushed him off of her and shoved him onto his back, winking at him as he stared at her in surprise. He gasped as she begin to kiss his thighs, and when he felt her tongue touch his tip, he let out a long groan, and threw back his head. As she took him into her mouth, he gritted through his teeth, "Ooh, you wicked woman."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, I rated it as "M" for a reason! The next few chapters will probably switch off between harmless fluff and of course shameless smut! I'm still looking for more suggestions, so please PM me with requests, ideas, or any other input! :)**

* * *

When Charles Carson awoke the next morning, he was immediately aware that something was different. There was an arm draped across his chest, and he looked to his right to see his wife sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the way his heart beat faster just because she was so close to him. He studied her face, and his eyes continued to roam, and his breathing hitched. The covers had slipped off her partially, and he found himself enjoying the view. He felt himself stir, and he just couldn't help himself as he leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she pulled him back in for a longer kiss. When they parted, she could see the hunger lurking in his deep brown irises, and she felt her own desire flare up.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he chuckled, placing kisses on her nose, chin, and forehead, stroking her hair back gently from her face.

She moved closer to him, and she gave him another long kiss. When she broke, a grin stretched across her face, "Good morning, my charming and handsome husband." As she crawled into his arms, her body flush against his, it wasn't long until she felt him harden beneath her, and he turned red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, my love. I just," he stammered, blushing more furiously by the second. "I'm going to go get washed up." He rolled out of bed, and into the washroom where the large bathtub waited. Elsie laughed into her pillow, and waited until she heard him climb into the bath before she rolled out of bed herself. She slowly snuck into the room where she found him lying back in the deliciously hot water, and with his eyes closed, he didn't see her as she snuck up behind him and kneeled down to kiss him passionately. His eyes flew open, but quickly shut again as her tongue slid across his lips. When he granted her access, she quickly seduced him with her tongue, eliciting a deep groan from deep in his gut. As she broke away, he gasped, "Elsie, we can't. We have to get back to the house."

"My darling man, have you forgotten that we were given the day off," she questioned him, standing up to put her hands on her hips.

As his eyes raked over her nude, proud form, all capability of thought was lost, "I… uh…" He swallowed harshly, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"Now, allow me to take care of you," she grinned, swinging her leg over the tub to climb in.

"B-but," he started, but he was quickly silenced as her hand closed around him beneath the surface, and he was helpless.

"Hush," she gave him a wicked smile, and she took his soap and began to lather herself up, giving him a marvelous view. As she soaped up her breasts, she thought he was going to suffer an aneurysm from concentrating so hard, and his jaw had long since dropped. "You're practically drooling, Charles."

The way his name sounded in her beautiful accent caressed his senses, and he felt a shudder go down his spine as she continued to move the bar of soap between her breasts. The sight before him was bold, shocking, and above all, maddening. She reached for his hand, and she moved it to her damp curls below the water's surface, using her hand to guide him to her most intimate area. She gasped as he explored, and she curled her fingers around him once more. It was clear that neither of them was willing to wait a moment longer. She climbed out of the large tub before him, her size an advantage. While he desperately tried to clamber out without throwing out his back, she found a place to hide from him, the adrenaline making the moment so much more exciting. When he did not find her in the bedroom, he began his search, looking everywhere for her. After searching everywhere, he went to the kitchen, and while he looked around, she snuck up on him once more. She pushed him forward, surprising him, and when he turned, she pushed him against the counter, wrapping her hand around his thick arousal. He hissed in a breath as she teased him gently with her nails, smiling up at him and kissing along his jaw. Without warning, she slipped to her knees before him.

"Elsie, I couldn't ask you to do that," he protested, but when she leaned forward and his tip slid into the wet heat of her mouth, he lost the will to fight, and a groan rolled out instead. Making her tongue flat, she slid it along the underside of him, and his hips bucked forward involuntarily, causing her to take him deeper. His fingers slid through her hair as he bit his lip, trying to control himself. She quickly figured out how to make him go crazy, and he was quickly reaching his breaking point. He pulled her away and lifted her into his arms, kissing her roughly as he carried her back to their bedroom. He dropped her onto the mattress and thrust himself inside her. She let out a strangled moan and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, moving her hips with his to create greater friction. Their mouths crashed against each other's as they desperately climbed higher for their mutual release. She buried her face in his neck and cried out louder and louder until she came hard around him, her body's constrictions sending him hurtling over the edge as he emptied himself into her as he cried out her name. When they collapsed, she held his head against her chest, and he smiled as he heard her thundering heartbeat. Breathless, she kissed his head, running her fingers through his crumpled and adorably untidy hair, just continuing to smile at him. As his heart rate returned to normal, he leaned up to kiss her softly, but his stomach growled loudly, startling both of them.

"Well, that was wonderful, but how about we satisfy that other hunger now," she asked happily.

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Carson," he beamed, rolling off of her. She smiled at her new name, and then rolled out of bed to pull on her robe. He followed suit, and they sauntered to the kitchen where she found the cupboards and pantry to be stocked. She made him some eggs, and he made some tea, enjoying watching her cook. He came up behind her to hold her from behind, and his chin rested on her shoulder, "You know, love, it's quite a turn-on to watch you cook. It's a shame that Mrs. Patmore does most of the cooking at the big house. She's not nearly as fun to look at."

She swatted his shoulder, but laughed, "I don't think being pleasing to your eye is in her job description, you silly man."

"No, but it certainly must have been in yours," he purred in her ear, making her turn to kiss him.

"You're insatiable! Now, have a seat, so that I can feed you," she giggled.

He did as he was told, and she served him his plate before sitting down to eat her own. He sighed as he ate, reveling in the taste of her handiwork. He pushed away his empty plate, wiping his mouth and staring at her with a small smirk. She raised her brow in curiosity, wondering what he was up to with a mischievous look on his face like that. Suddenly, she felt his foot rubbing up her leg, and she knew exactly how they would be spending the rest of the day together.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm very sorry it took me this long to get back to you all. This past week and a half I've been fighting the stomach flu and finishing up assignments for the end of my semester. I'm back, and I'll be updating more regularly now. Anyway, Chapter 15! :)**

* * *

"Hang on, Mrs. Carson! Allow me to give you a hand," Mrs. Patmore shouted, throwing down her towel and running to help her friend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," allowing her friend to take some of the heavy items out of her hands. The groceries for the week had been delivered, and she had made an effort to bring everything on her own.

They began putting the groceries away, and that's when Mr. Carson entered the room, offering his assistance. "Good morning, Mrs. Carson, Mrs. Patmore, he said cheerily, "Can I be of assistance?"

"Of course you can," Mrs. Patmore said as she motioned to the heavier items. Elsie watched as he easily lifted the bags, and a smile came to her lips. She knew from experience how strong he was, and a blush crept across her face. He turned back to her and they locked eyes, and he raised his brow as he saw her blush deepen. Mrs. Patmore cleared her throat, and they both snapped back to her as she shook her head with a chuckle.

Once all the items had been put in their place, Mrs. Carson stepped into the hallway and smiled as she heard his heavy footsteps behind her. Looking in both directions to be sure of no one in the hall, she turned to press a hard kiss to his surprised lips. He responded instantly, and though they parted quickly, the air already sizzled with electricity. She gave him a wicked smile, and leaned forward to grab his tie, dragging him into his pantry. She shoved him down into his chair and shut the door, locking it. When she turned back to him, his gaze was heated, and he was already breathing rather heavily.

"Mrs. Carson," he began in a deep chuckle, his eyes locked on hers.

She approached him quickly, and straddled his lap, her hands clasping behind his neck, "Oh shut up and kiss me, you silly man."

He leaned forward to capture her in his kiss once more, the heat quickly rising between the two of them. He reached down to begin hiking up her skirts with determination. She gasped as she felt his fingertips touch skin, and as he reached into her knickers, he deepened the kiss, touching her with the greatest enthusiasm. She sighed against his lips, then broke from his lips to continue down his jaw line to his neck. The feel of her breath on his neck, set his blood boiling and he stood, lifting her onto his desk. "Roll onto your stomach, my love." As she did what she was told, he fumbled with the fastenings on his trousers, his arousal making things much more difficult.

Before she knew it, he was inside of her, and she clutched at the edges of his desk to steady herself as he took her from behind. It was terribly pleasurable to be at the center of this ravenous desire of his, and as she listened to him breathe harder, she smiled into her gasps, feeling herself building already. "Oh, Charles," she whimpered as she felt him hit that special place inside of her, the pleasure too much, yet not enough.

His hands tightened on her hips as he quickened the pace, sweat beading on his forehead from his concentration as he bit back his torturous need for release, "Oh, Elsie," he groaned from deep in his gut,

"I'm not sure how much longer I can last, love."

"I-I, please," she breathed out in heavy pants now, very close to her peak. Finally, as he couldn't last any longer, they both erupted in pleasure together, him laying over top of her for a brief moment while he caught his breath. As he pulled back to clean both of them up and right his trousers, she rolled over and sat up, fixing her skirts, and then pulling him to her and giving him a long, breathless kiss. She looked into his eyes, finding nothing but unconditional love, and she then leaned down to grab his large hand, bringing his knuckles to her lips as she smiled at him happily. She kissed the band on his finger, and used her other hand to caress his cheek, "I love you more than you could possibly imagine."

"Elsie, if only there were words capable of describing the intensity of my love for you, I would certainly say them. You are the light of my life," he smiled as he scattered soft kisses over every reachable part of her face. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart, "Do you feel that, my love? My heart beats for you, it's yours, I'm yours. Every part of me."

"Oh, Charles," she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion as the tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks, "You have such a beautiful soul, and such a way of weaving your words. Please, just hold me for a while, darling."

"Of course I will, Sweetheart," he sat back into his chair and pulled her onto his lap, his large arms offering love and affection. She laid with her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed as she clutched onto him, losing herself in his embrace. They stayed in that position for quite some time before he brushed his lips against her temple, "Love, if we don't leave soon, I'm afraid I'll never want to."

She smiled at up at him, "I could fall asleep like this. You're very warm, Charles."

He chuckled, "I could easily say the same for you, but there will be plenty of time for cuddling later when we haven't work to do." She pouted, and he kissed her lips, lifting her off of his lap and standing with a lopsided smile that made her heart ache. "I will meet you in your sitting room and we'll walk home together then. I've got a surprise for you waiting at the house." He kissed her once more, then playfully patted her but to get her moving, "Back to work, Mrs. Carson."

"I'll see you later then, Mr. Carson," she grinned back at him, blowing him a kiss from the doorway. As she went back about her duties, her mind raced as she tried to figure out what could be waiting at the house for her. After Mr. Carson had finished his duties upstairs, Elsie waited patiently for him to appear in her presence. When he appeared, her stomach flipped the way it always did when she saw that smile that was reserved only for her.

"Ready to head home, my dear wife," he questioned with a playful waggle of his eyebrows.

"Of course I am," she laughed as he held out his hand and spun her into him as though they were dancing. "I must say, you're very smooth with the women."

"Oh yes, I've certainly been called a ladies' man over the years you know," he joked and she kissed his chin.

"Come on, let's head out, I want my surprise," she said impatiently and he rolled his eyes with a smile. They donned their coats and hats and made their way out the door, holding hands as they began the walk to their cottage. As he opened the gate and took out the key to unlock the front door, he turned to her with a smile.

"Now, my love, it's very important that when you walk in, you close your eyes. I will lead you to our settee, but your eyes must be closed."

She did as she was told, and when he led her to the settee, he coaxed her into a sitting position, and told her to open her eyes. He was holding a tiny little puppy, chuckling as it whimpered and licked his chin. "A dog, Charles? I never thought you were a dog lover."

"His Lordship offered her to us, for one of the hunting hounds had her litter. I figured even though you and I are too advanced to have a family, we can still have something to take care of," he said sweetly.

"Oh, she's such a wee lass," she said with a warm smile as she watched the puppy interact with the man before her, "What a sweetheart. What are we going to name her?"

"I figured I would leave that up to you, my dear," he said happily as he placed the wriggling little ball of fluff onto her lap. Elsie looked at the small brown puppy with blue eyes looking back at her, and thought long about a name.

"I say we call her Cassidy," she smiled, "She seems like a bright young thing that will be very energetic." At that moment, the small pup gave Elsie a big kiss with a small whimper as her little tail wagged excitedly.

Charles sat down beside his wife and they played with the small creature until it curled up on his lap and stretched out, falling asleep. They cuddled by the fire in the dim and cozy light, until he felt Elsie's head slump forward a little bit. He smiled at her as he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Charles set the sleeping puppy in the box right beside them, and he wrapped her closer to him, his own eyes growing heavy. He brushed one last kiss against her hair before his exhaustion took him, and his head lolled against hers, her hand held in his.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for your patience, my dears! Between trying to update both this story and my new Cobert one, I'm going crazy trying to update. I promised that I would be posting two chapters for this one, so here's one. The other will be put up later. Nice, sweet, fluff. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was the wee hours of the morning when Charles awoke, his back protesting the awkward angle he had fallen asleep in on the couch. His left arm was completely numb, and he sighed quietly as he watched her angelic sleeping face. He was terribly uncomfortable, but he dared not move, for he didn't want to disturb such a precious moment. She had been his wife for a month now, and he still couldn't believe that she was all his.

Elsie felt his eyes on her, and she slowly opened her eyes to her husband's lovely face. The low firelight danced across his skin, and she could see his eyes sparkling. Still very tired, she curled up closer to him and whimpered, "Carry me to bed."

He smiled at her and pulled away to stand up, then bending down to check on their new addition, and he couldn't help but smile wider at the small pup curled up under a layer of blankets. "She's so sweet," he said fondly.

Elsie pretended to be jealous, "I thought I was the sweet one that held your heart, Charles Carson!"

"Oh, but my darling you are! You are the sweetest nectar and I am but a needy hummingbird," he whispered, pulling her up into his arms and brushing a gentle kiss against her lips. She smiled and held onto him tightly as he carried her down the hallway to their bedroom. She removed all of her clothes, and he followed suit, crawling in beside her. They had found that they truly loved sleeping nude, for it provided a close and intimate feeling for them to sleep bared to each other. She crawled into his arms and fell asleep, dragging him into unconsciousness with her.

The next morning, he awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, and he pulled on his pajama bottoms and robe before walking out to the kitchen to find Elsie, Mr. Bates, and Anna chatting at the small table. He silently thanked his common sense to put on at least his robe before leaving the bedroom. The couple wished him good morning after he planted a chaste kiss on Elsie's lips, making her blush before the others.

This was a different and relaxed environment in which they were two married couples having friendly conversation as equals instead of the positions set at the big house.

"So, are the two of you settling in well," Mr. Bates asked kindly, his hand squeezing Anna's tenderly.

"I'd like to think that we are," Charles smiled, "But it's not just for me to say." He brought Elsie's hand to his mouth and kissed it before returning to his breakfast.

"I believe this life is suiting is very well," Elsie admitted shyly, glancing over to admire her husband, "We even have a new addition to the household!" She jumped up to bring back little Cassidy, and the puppy wriggled in her arms at the sight of new people. Anna squealed at how cute the puppy was reached out for it, petting the happy little girl, and John smiled at his wife's reaction, also reaching out to gently scratch behind its ear. When Anna handed Cassidy back over to Elsie, the puppy squirmed over onto Charles's lap and curled up into a ball to fall asleep.

"Seems as though you're the favorite," John remarked, chuckling.

Charles smiled down at the sleeping form and nodded, "I'm not sure why, but she seems to prefer to me."

"Smart puppy," Elsie smiled at him, "I prefer you, too." She giggled and fed him a strip of bacon before patting his hand.

Anna and John smiled at the two of them, for this was a sight that not many had the chance to see. Though they were married, at the big house, they always stayed professional in front of their employees to keep their reputations intact. After a little while longer, they announced that they had to leave to get back to the big house. Lord Grantham had given the butler and housekeeper the day off so that they could spend some time together.

"Well, my love, what would you like to do today? There are plenty of possibilities," he chuckled, clearing the dishes and starting them before she could get the chance to.

"I'm not entirely certain. I'd love to just spend some time with you and the wee babe if that is alright with you," she giggled, dabbing some suds on his chin playfully.

"You will hear absolutely no complaints from me, Mrs. Carson," he gave a hearty laugh and gave her a bubble beard of her own before leaning in to kiss her. She grinned up at him, truly enjoying the silly moments like these where they were care-free and away from prying eyes. This time was theirs, and it was the only time they could truly display how deeply their affections ran within them.

"I love you," she said, cupping his cheek in her palm, her smile widening as he nestled into the touch, his eyes sparkling with his love for her.

"And I love you," his low voice rumbled, "More and more with each passing minute." He pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder before pulling back to kiss her once more.

"How did I get so lucky to have you all to myself," she inquired, still amazed by his undying love for her.

"Oh, sweet, sweet, Elsie," he sighed her name, "I believe that I am the lucky one. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't said yes to my proposal. I am increasingly thankful to be able to call you my wife, and it brings me so much joy when I hear my name attached to yours."

She giggled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose, her palms planted against his chest, "I smile every time I hear 'Mrs. Carson', and I grin every time I hear it from you. You are such a wonderful man, you know. Now, finish those dishes and come keep your wife company." She laughed at him as she wandered off into the sitting room, picking up a book to read while she waited, Cassidy asleep on the pillow beside her. When he came into the room, the first thing she noticed was that he had removed his robe, and now he stood before her bare-chested with only his pajama bottoms on, and the sight of him set her heart racing. He sat down beside her, and she immediately curled up against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, running her fingers up into his thick curls, and he sighed into the kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love when you do that," he sighed, breaking away from her kiss before things got out of control. She chuckled, watching his facial muscles relax as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, and then deeper to his scalp.

"No, I don't think you have," she smiled, looking at the contentment on her husband's face.

"After having to slick it back for the big house, it's a very welcome change," he chuckled happily, "Not to mention that it feels wonderful."

"Aye, you look very relaxed, my love," she told him as she kissed his cheek sweetly, running her fingertips over his stubble on his jaw.

"I am always relaxed when I am with you, my gorgeous wife. You have that power over me, and that is a godsend," he said seriously, referring to his health scares in the past from his high levels of stress.

She leaned up to give him a tiny kiss on the corner of his lips, "Yes, thank God for that. I've worried about you so much over the years, you know."

"I do. That's why I'm glad I found the remedy that works best for me," he pulled her onto his lap and into a bear hug, whispering against her cheek, "You."

Tears threatened to form at the sweetness and intensity of his words and love, so she just hugged him back just as tightly, never wanting to let him go.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: To appease my Tumblr followers, here is a mixture of shameless smut and sweet fluff. My second promised chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elsie had gone to rest for a while, so Charles decided to lazily read from a novel. A mere chapter in, he had dozed off, his head slumped forward and the book across his lap. His breathing was even, and he was completely at ease. Suddenly he began to dream.

_He was sitting at his desk at Downton and she came in to ask him about the guests that weekend. He leaned forward to reach into one of the drawers for one of the lists that His Lordship had given him that morning, and he gasped in pain at his back's protest as sharp pain shot up and down. This did not go unnoticed._

"_Mr. Carson! Are you alright," she hurried forward, her concern for him driving her forward."_

_He winced, but managed, "I'm alright, Mrs. Hughes. Just a small-ah! Ache…"_

_She shook her head and walked closer, telling him to turn and straddle his chair backwards with his stomach against the back of the chair. He tried to argue, but she wasn't having it. "Do you trust me?"_

_This question caught him off-guard, and he blinked before answering, "Of course I do."_

"_Then turn. Now," the authority in her voice forced him to turn, for he knew what would happen if he didn't listen, and he did not wish to be on the receiving end of one of her tongue-lashings. He turned and did what she had asked him to do, neck and back protesting the whole way. _

"_Now, close your eyes," she said softly as her hands gently started to rub on his shoulders. At first he tensed, but she dug a bit deeper and he was silenced immediately. The pain began to subside as she worked her magic once more, her fingertips coming in contact with all the right places. His previously painfully tight muscles were loosening to the point where he was numb and enjoying the feeling so much he let out a groan. The things she was doing to him had his body responding in ways he couldn't control._

"_Charles," she smiled placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, her hands on his shoulders. He shuddered at use of his given name. "Charles." He loved the sound of his name on her lips, and it was doing things to him that he had not anticipated._

"Charles, you naughty man! Wake up, love," she nipped at his collarbone and his eyes opened, to find his wife gazing at him with amusement twinkling in her eyes. She gestured downward, and as he followed her eyes, he realized that his pants were terribly stretched over his growing erection, and that his book had fallen to the floor.

"I was, erm, dreaming," he blushed, giving her a very shy smile. He was very embarrassed that a dream as simple as that had affected him that much.

She laughed, and then leaned down to kiss him hard. He responded with much enthusiasm, noticing that she was in her robe as he ran his hands over the sleeves. She broke from the kiss and grabbed his hand, all but dragging him to the bedroom. When they reached the door, he closed it behind them, pushing her back against it, resuming their fiery kiss. She giggled and moaned as he pressed his body roughly against hers. She raked one hand through his wild curls and the other hand clawed desperately at his back. His lips parted from hers only to kiss down her neck and stop at her collarbone. He licked at the sensitive skin there before reaching down between them to pull the tie on her robe. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that there was nothing beneath the robe as it slipped off her body and landed in a heap on the floor. He ran his hands all over her naked body, and as she squirmed in delight, he rubbed his growing issue against her. Feeling bold, he slipped down to his knees between her legs, stunning her as she looked down at him in confusion. When his lips found their destination, her knees almost gave out and she nearly fell to the floor. She reached out for the door frame to steady herself, and her other hand snaked into his hair to bring his head closer to her as he brought her mind-blowing pleasure. She almost lost her balance as he drove her over the edge, but she managed to stay up long enough to pull him to his feet and bring him in for another frantic kiss, reaching down to stroke him firmly through the fabric of his pants. He hissed in a breath and quickly pulled down the bottoms, allowing them to pool around his feet on the floor. She suddenly used surprising strength to push him all the way back to the bed, laying him down. Before he realized what was happening, she had taken him into his mouth, and he violently threw back his head and arched his back at the intense feeling of her mouth. She made quick work of his control, but he managed to stop her before things ended to soon.

"C'mere, Els," he panted, "I need you, love." She straddled his waist, and with his help, slowly lowered down onto his length, content sighs of sheer bliss escaping both of them. As she began to set a pace, he supported her by gripping her at her hips. It didn't take long before he found the spot to bring her off yet again, and he found his release immediately following. She panted, her head on his chest, and he grinned down at her, breathless. He stroked his fingers through her long, soft hair, and Elsie listened with her ear on his chest, listening to his thundering heart attempting to reach normal rates again.

Her fingers interlocked with his as they stayed in each other's arms, not wanting to leave the comfort and security that each provided to the other. "Oh, dear, Charles."

"Elsie," bringing her knuckles to his lips, "You certainly know how to take my breath away." He winked at her, and waggled his eyebrows, causing her to giggle until his deep, rumbling laugh joined in with hers. They laughed until their ribs hurt, and then he wrapped her in a loving hug.

"However did we manage so many years without this? I don't think I could ever go back to the way things were," Elsie sighed contentedly. She took in the scent of her husband, and it brought another smile to her face.

He remained silent for a moment, but then spoke in a soft tone, "I would go back, back to the way things were before, to the not knowing, but only if I could have this result every time. You have become not only my wife, but my world, and everything that I am matters only because of you."

Elsie loved when he expressed his love for her in such poetic ways, for it always caused her heart to beat a little faster. She smiled and nestled closer to him, tears burning her eyes as they spilled over onto his chest. "You have the most beautiful way with words, Charles. I love you so very much, and I wish I could be as vivid with my descriptions, but I'm not sure how."

He chuckled, "Well, I suppose as long as you can be vivid in other things, not all is lost."

She smacked his arm, giving him an incredulous smile, "You wicked man, you…"

"Your wicked man…" He leaned in and sealed their love with a slow kiss, displaying their love nonverbally as well as verbally. As the kiss ended, she sighed and gave him an easy smile. "Now, I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be, and you have tired me out once more." He yawned and stretched, pulling the covers up over them and whispering sleepily, "Come on in, love."

She crawled up into his arms once more and kissed his chin before they spent another hour dozing happily in affectionate, sleepy bliss.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This is just a chapter I thought of in the haze of my exhaustion as I came home from work tonight. With the weather playing tricks on my health, I thought it would be sweet to make our Elsie be cared for as a change from caring for others. A sweet, fluffy chapter. You guys have it so easy. My Cobert fic that I'm also working on has people in anguish from all the sadness and angst. Consider yourselves lucky, my loves! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsie pressed her forehead against the glass, looking out at the snow gently drifting down to come to rest on the ground, and she smiled. The flurry of flakes was falling faster now, quickly covering the surrounding area, and she sighed, wanting to journey out into it. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and recognized Charles closely being followed by a large brown form, and she saw that they had returned from their walk. She could hear his deep laugh as Cassidy bounced around him in circles, throwing snow all over the place with happy barks. Charles bent down to throw some snow, and the dog barked and shoved her snout under the snow, flinging snow all over him. They played for a few more moments, then Charles looked up to see her pale face in the window, and he gave her a small sympathetic smile. The cold panes felt good against her fevered flesh, and she just smiled at him weakly. She heard him come in through the kitchen, the sounds of him removing his shoes, coat, and hat reaching her ears as she slumped weakly against the window. She heard his footsteps approaching, and when he made it into the room, he bent down to gently kiss her temple.

"How are you feeling, my love," he asked as his cool lips touched her blazing skin. He gently stroked her loose curls behind her ears, and she leaned into his touch, his cold fingers offering her relief. She groaned softly and looked up at him, her eyes glassy and dark circles under them. His throat constricted as he felt so helpless in wanting her to feel better.

"You know how the flu is, Charles," she said weakly, "But I would love if you could bring me more water, my throat is painfully dry. He stood up to fill her request, and when he returned, he found her shivering violently in the arm chair.

"Oh, my poor love," he set down the glass and turned to gently lift her out of the chair, carrying her back to the bed, covering her with the blankets, turning to reach for the glass, but at the sound of her teeth chattering, he lost it. He climbed in to bed with her and wrapped her into his arms under the covers, rocking her against him gently, hoping that if she could sleep, that maybe her fever might break. The past few days had been much of the same, and Dr. Clarkson had simply told him to give her plenty of fluids and to try to keep her fever down. It pained him to see her in such a fragile state, and he had spent nearly every moment of his requested time off taking care of her to the best of his abilities. He felt that he owed it to her after all the times she had stood guard by his side to keep him in his bed to rest during his ailments. She had devoted herself to helping him recover by refusing to allow him to get up. He had to admit though, he had loved being at the center of her attention. When she would doze off in the chair beside his bed, he was gifted with the opportunity to watch her sleeping. It was his turn to repay the favor to the woman who had always taken such great care of him.

"Charles," her soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he held her even tighter, still gently rocking her.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here," he whispered into her hair reassuringly, gently rubbing her back, still feeling her teeth chattering against his chest.

"Thank you," she breathed, and he softly kissed her hair, a weak smile spreading across her face as she snuggled closer, tucking her icy hands under his back for maximum warmth.

"Oh, don't thank me, sweet Elsie," he chuckled softly, "Just allow me to take care of you for a change."

"Charles?"

"Yes, Elsie?"

"Will you hum for me?"

He paused, looking down at her, "Of course, my love. If that's what you want." He began to hum a soft and gentle tune in his deep voice, and he felt her began to relax more and more. Just as he thought she had nodded off, he barely heard her say his name. "Yes, my sweetheart?"

"I love you," this last whisper was almost missed, but she pressed her lips against where his heart was and passed out on him, finally resting comfortably. He didn't dare to move, for she hadn't slept very much the past few nights. Left to his thoughts, he remembered back to when he was ill with the Spanish Influenza, and his heart constricted as he realized how worried she must have been for him. He had been one of the lucky ones, though, and he gave thanks in a silent prayer for allowing him to take care of his Elsie. He watched her sleep, wondering how his life would have gone if everything had been different. He let out a small sigh as he remembered once more that he would never have the opportunity to father a child, and that unsettled him. He wondered briefly if Elsie thought about such things, too, but his mind recalled that day in his pantry when she had taken him completely be surprise.

"_Do you ever wish you'd gone another way," she said suddenly, "Worked in a shop? Or a factory? Had a wife and children?"_

_He had paused before he answered, having not expected the question. His heart pounded frantically in his chest as he asked, "Do you?"_

_She had looked at him and softly said, "I don't know. Maybe. Sometimes."_

Gwen had appeared before he could press the matter further, but it had certainly opened his eyes. In that moment she had let her guard down, and he had missed his chance. He smiled as he realized after all the wasted chances, things had finally worked out. He looked down at her sleeping form and thanked God for her once more. Her slow, even breathing had his eyes growing heavy, but his mind flashed back to yet another memory when she had sat him down and told him about Joe Burns.

"_No. Stay. Please. I've got something I'd like to talk about to you about. If you've got a minute."_

_His heart leapt into his throat as he nodded and took the chair opposite her._

"_Before I first came here as head housemaid, I was walking out with a farmer. When I told him I'd taken a job at Downton, he asked me to marry him. I was a farmer's daughter from Argyll, so I knew the life…"_

"_And you were tempted," he said reluctantly, not wanting to hear this._

"_He was very nice. But then I came here, and I did well, and I didn't want to give it up. So I told him no and he married someone else."_

_The conversation continued for several more minutes as she told him about the death of his wife, and how she had met him and had dinner with him at the Grantham Arms. Charles spoke crudely, poking fun at the man, but Elsie had only continued to speak in a light tone about how he hadn't changed over all the years. His heart plummeted as his heartbeat thundered in his ears and his stomach twisted in turmoil. "And he proposed and you accepted?"_

_She paused for a moment before answering him, and he surely thought that his world was coming to an end. She spoke softly. "In many ways I wanted to accept, but I'm not that farm girl anymore. I was flattered, of course, but I've changed, Mr. Carson."_

_He looked at her, resisting the urge to reach out and take her hand in his, "Life's altered you, as it's altered me, and what would be the point of living if we didn't let life change us?" She stayed silent, so he took a chance and asked, "You won't be leaving then?"_

_Anna knocked on the door and informed Mrs. Hughes of another one of Mrs. Patmore's fits about the key to the store cupboard, and as she stood to go, she looked back at him and said, "Leaving? When would I ever find the time?"_

He smiled at the memory, wondering if it was him who had kept her there, and he made a mental note to ask her as the sound of her breathing finally lulled him to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write. I apologize for not posting it sooner, but I fell asleep on my laptop, and woke up around two to resume it. I hope you enjoy this one! I know I did! Once again, thank you for all of your support, everyone! It means a great deal to me, and I love everyone in the Chelsie ship! You guys rock! :)**

* * *

Charles Carson was on a mission, and he had no intention of letting it fail. He had made a promise to his wife to come home with a Christmas tree that was perfect enough for their little cottage, and he set out on his journey, bundled against the cold with a scarf tied tightly around his neck to cover his face, and his ears tucked under his hat. He trudged along through the deep snow, and he was on his way into the village when a car approached, and a familiar voice shouted out to him.

"Carson! Is that you," Lord Grantham inquired, peeking out from inside the car.

"Yes, m'lord, it is," Carson replied as loud as he could beneath the scarf, the cold already starting to seep through his coat to chill him.

"Well for God's sake man! Climb in! You'll catch your death out there," he insisted, and Carson was not going to argue with his employer. It was his day off, but he was happy to be out of the cold. He climbed in next to the chauffeur, nodding his thanks, and settling into the warmer car.

"Thank you, m'lord," he said appreciatively, offering a small smile.

He waved his hand with a smile, "Of course, my dear chap. Where were you going in this weather, Carson," Lord Grantham asked him, his eyebrow raised.

"Els-I mean, Mrs. Carson has tasked me with finding a Christmas tree for our cottage," he said sheepishly.

"On your day off? How ever were you planning to get it home?"

Charles blushed, embarrassed, and he paused momentarily, "I, erm, I'm afraid I didn't put much thought into that aspect, m'lord."

Robert laughed heartily and finally said, "No worries, dear Carson. I was going into Thirsk anyway, so you can ride along with us, and we can transport your tree back to your cottage for you."

"T-thank you, m'lord, but I'm afraid I couldn't allow myself to trespass on your generosity," he said, shocked.

"Nonsense, nonsense. I insist on it! I can't allow you to freeze out there when I so desperately depend upon your talents at Downton," he said cheerily, "It's the least I can do to help you while Mrs. Carson spends her day working at the house." He looked out the window briefly before adding, "I apologize for that inconvenience, too."

"Thank you, m'lord, I'll accept your offer with my deepest gratitude," Carson said in his most respectful tone, "Also, it is not an inconvenience, so it is unnecessary to apologize. Mrs. Carson and I do not expect to always have the same days off from Downton. She is needed at the house, and I fully understand."

They rode in silence the rest of the drive to Thirsk, and Carson was grateful for the silence, for it gave him time to think about what he would be getting Elsie for Christmas. She had insisted that he not spend any money on her, but he had crossed his fingers as he made that promise. She was far too important to him to go without some sort of token of his deepest affections, and he smiled to himself as he thought of his options.

Upon arriving in Thirsk, Lord Grantham insisted that he be dropped off for his meeting first, and then instructed Carson to take the car down to the tree farm to pick out the one he wanted, and he smiled as he told him to take his time. He stood in front of the selection of trees, and he was at a loss for which one she would prefer, for he had never picked out a Christmas tree before. After combing the area a few times, he finally found one that was small enough to fit into their sitting room, but large enough to fill the space nicely. He paid the man, and with the help of the man and the chauffeur, they were able to lift it on top of the car and strap it down. He checked his pocketwatch, finding that he still had some time left before Lord Grantham would be out of his meeting, so he informed the chauffeur that he was going to browse a few shops, and that he would be nearby.

He set out into a few different shops, not finding much that stood out to him, but he did purchase a toy for Cassidy, smiling to himself, _Such a spoiled pup. _He made his way into a small jewelry shop, and as he browsed their display cases for anything at all, something immediately caught his eye. He asked the shop keeper if he could look at it more closely, and the man handed it to him gingerly. Charles felt the grin light up across his face, and he nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes, I'll take it!" He paid for the item as quickly as he could, and then put it deep into his breast pocket for safe keeping. He came out of the shop and found the car approaching him, and as he climbed in, he noted that they still had to pick up Lord Grantham, and as they picked him up, he commented on Charles' good mood.

"You're in high spirits, Carson," he said with a chuckle, brushing the snow off of his cap.

"That I am, m'lord, I got some Christmas shopping done as well," he smiled a genuine smile, and Robert smiled back.

"I take it that you found something for Mrs. Carson?" He nodded, and Robert laughed, "Excellent! I never took you for a romantic, Carson."

"We all have a little bit of a romantic deep within us, m'lord," he said in his deep tone.

"Of course, you are correct," Robert said, shaking his head, blushing at the thought of his butler being a romantic in any way.

They made it back to Downton, and the chauffeur and Charles managed to get the tree down from the roof, and even managed to get it inside and settled before returning back outside. He thanked Lord Grantham for his kindness and assistance once more, and shook hands with the chauffeur.

"No worries, Carson. We'll send Mrs. Carson home to you as soon as she is able to be spared," he chuckled.

"Actually, m'lord. If you could just have her wait until around 7, I will walk up to the house. I'd like to walk her home with the weather and all," he admitted.

Robert nodded, and the car pulled away, leaving Charles to go back inside. He removed his extra layers, and pulled out the box with Elsie's present, looking for somewhere to hide it that a housekeeper accustomed to cleaning with an eye for details would over look. Finally, he decided to hide it behind some books on their shelf, and he hummed happily as he made a fire and made sure that the snow and pine needles had been cleaned up before she got home. He scratched behind Cassidy's ears, much to her delight, and when half past six rolled around, he put on his layers once more, and set out on the path up to the house. The snow slowed him down, so he arrived a few minutes late, but he found her waiting in the Servant's Hall. She jumped up and gathered her things, dressing for the weather outside. She was in the process of putting on her coat when he stopped her to lean down and kiss her, "I'm sorry, love, I just missed you today."

She gave him a warm small and kissed his cheek, "You darling man, you. I have missed you very much as well. Shall we head home?"

He nodded and helped her bundle up before offering her his arm and setting out into the cold together. As they trekked down the hill, Charles slipped on an ice covered stone, losing his footing and falling into the snow, taking her with him. She laid on top of him as he looked at her in shock, and they both started laughing happily at their own silliness. She pulled down his scarf and touched her cool lips to his, "I love you, Charles."

He smiled at her and gave her another quick peck before responding, "I love you, Elsie." Suddenly, she crushed a snowball over top of his head, and quickly jumped to her feet, hurrying off towards the cottage. He scrambled to get up, nearly slipping again, and hurried after her. When he finally reached the cottage, he found all of her wet clothes in a pile by the doorway, and he shook his head as he removed his extra layers. As he made his way into the sitting room, he found her sprawled out on the settee completely naked with a mischievous look on her face. Charles grinned and threw her over his shoulder, listening to her shriek in disapproval as he made his way for their bedroom, "Time to pay for that snow ball."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update this. I'm posting this chapter now, and I will be posting Chapter 21 in a few hours! Once again, I intended to update last night, but my emotions from the CS didn't let it happen. Forgive me, fandom. Two chapters for my amazing supporters! Enjoy! **

* * *

The room was crowded as the staff waited for their names to be called to receive their presents from the family, but Charles Carson's eyes were on none other than his beautiful wife. He had been woken up that very morning with nothing more than a feather-light kiss upon his lips, and before he could fully react, she had rushed off to get ready. She had left without him, and had been avoiding him all morning, so now that she stood before him, he had to fight the urge to drag her into the closest room and lock the door. His thoughts had him so distracted that he almost didn't hear his name being called.

"Carson, this one is for you," Lady Grantham said with a smile, handing him a small box that held a new pocket watch. His jaw dropped a little, knowing how expensive it must have been and he was speechless.

"You have worked hard for us for so many years, and shown us nothing but loyalty, so we wanted to express our gratitude. Happy Christmas, Carson," he grinned.

"T-thank you, m'lord, m'lady," he sputtered, still shocked, "Thank you." He moved back to his original spot, carefully examining the intricate detail in the gold piece, treasuring the special gift. He turned it over to find his name carefully engraved into the smooth, cool surface, and he smiled. Suddenly, Elsie appeared beside him, examining the watch briefly, but looking at the smile on his face.

"How kind of them," she said, surprising him with her sudden appearance. She grinned at his subtle jump from scaring him.

"It is very kind of them, indeed, Mrs. Carson," he said with a smile before his smile turned into a smirk and he lowered his voice. "You've been avoiding me."

She put on the most innocent expression she could muster, "Surely I don't know what you could possibly mean, Mr. Carson."

"I think you do, Mrs. Carson," he said in a voice so low it caused her to shiver a bit. "You left without me this morning, too. I can't imagine why if you weren't avoiding me."

She blushed as she noticed the intensity of his gaze, and she remembered where they were, "I needed to leave earlier than usual this morning because I needed time to hide something in your pantry. Go have a look, darling." She winked and walked off to talk to Beryl, chuckling as she went. He stood there with a dumbstruck expression, and immediately excused himself to visit his pantry. He looked around the room, wondering where on Earth she could have hidden something. He wished he knew what he was looking for, and he immediately checked his desk drawers, behind the door, and after a quarter hour of searching, he sat down in his chair, sighing in defeat. As his knee brushed the underside of his desk, he heard a curious sound, causing him to draw back and reach under the desk. He found a piece of paper stuck there, and he pulled it out to read it. It was written in her elegant hand, and simply read _Check your coat pocket._

He scrambled to his feet and began frantically checking his pockets, desperately looking for something, when his fingers closed around something that made him freeze, and his face turn bright red. He slowly pulled out a silky pair of black underwear, and he stared at them, suddenly realizing that he pulled out another note with them. He opened it, and at the words, his jaw dropped.

_I was wearing these when I left the house this morning. _It took him a moment to fully understand her meaning, but when he figured it out, he turned quickly on his heel, beginning his search for her. As he returned upstairs, breathing heavily, he realized that she was no longer in the room.

"Are you alright, Mr. Carson? You look very winded, and your face is a terrible shade of red," Molesley commented.

"I am just fine," he breathed, "Tell me, have you seen Mrs. Carson?"

"No, I'm afraid that I haven't," he shook his head, "Did you need her for something?"

He growled and walked off, approaching the one person that might know where she had gone. "Where is she, Mrs. Patmore?"

Mrs. Patmore feigned surprise, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Carson. Are you looking for Mrs. Carson?"

"I think you know very well that I am," he said desperately.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to tell you. She left the room right after you, and judging by the color of your face, I assumed that she was with you." She looked him with a smug smile, standing her ground.

Carson blinked, turning redder, "No, Mrs. Patmore, she was not with me." _Though I wish she had been. _His fingers closed around her underwear in his pocket, and he was reminded of his urgency to find her. The thought of her walking around with nothing underneath of her dress had his blood boiling, and he needed to find her.

"Well, perhaps she's in her sitting room, or maybe she even went back home. She spoke to Anna before she left," she said nodding in Anna's direction. Immediately Carson turned away from her to go to the other woman.

Anna Bates was standing with her husband, the two chatting and smiling. Mr. Carson approached slowly before saying, "I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Mrs. Carson?"

Anna smiled, "Yes, she mentioned that she was going to find you so that the two of you could head home. She didn't find you?" Bates watched curiously, studying his body language, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"No, she did not," he said, realizing what kind of game she was playing. "Thank you for your help, Anna."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Carson. Happy Christmas," she said cheerily.

"Happy Christmas, Anna, Mr. Bates," he said with a smile.

Bates gave him a nod and smile, then watched him escape to go find his wife. He looked down at Anna, "Well, that was interesting."

"What makes you say that," she asked, raising her brow.

"She's obviously toying with him, or he wouldn't be so desperate to find her," he said chuckling.

Anna stared at him for a long moment, but suddenly her eyes widened and they both cracked up laughing, knowing why he was so urgent to find her. Some of the others in the room gave the couple an odd look, but they brushed it off, letting them laugh with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I told you this would be up a few hours later! Fun fun, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Charles all but broke the front door down, and he rushed into the house, looking for her, and he found her at the sink, doing dishes, "There's no need to bust down the damn door!" Despite her annoyed tone, he knew she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I had to find you," he said with a smirk. She didn't look up, but he watched her tense at his tone. He slowly came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. His lips brushed against her jaw, and he gently pulled her back against his already large erection. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and he chuckled deeply into her ear, and her knees buckled. He caught her, and she rubbed her behind back against him, tearing a small groan from her husband before turning to kiss him roughly, her lips crashing into his. He had been waiting all day to kiss her again, and now that he was finally able to, he took full advantage. He lifted her up onto the counter, knocking pans to the floor without a care as he stepped between her legs and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She raked her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing herself to rock against him, making them both breathe a little heavier. She thought that he'd take her right there until he picked her up once more, carrying her to the bedroom, and depositing her on the bed. She looked up at him with a coquettish smile, and he all but ripped the buttons on his waistcoat open as he watched her hitch up the skirts on her dress, revealing to him that she really had nothing underneath. He gulped heavily as he felt the throbbing against the seam of his trousers. She laid back on the bed, letting her hair down. The sight before him was quickly becoming too much, and he struggled to unbutton his trousers from his excitement. Finally, he divested himself of his trousers and dropped to his knees, kissing all along her inner thighs as he made his way to his goal. He chuckled, knowing that she was just as needy as he was, but he wanted her to beg. "Tell me what you want, Elsie."

"You know what I want," she gasped, looking down at him, feeling his breath against her most intimate parts.

"That's not what I asked, love," he said softly, a smug smile on his face. He wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you," she glared down at him, but her head slammed back down into the pillows as his tongue flicked over her. She threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her, and he doubled his efforts for her, until she finally stiffened against him, her eyes shut tightly. He grinned, and came up to kiss her passionately, not bothering to warn her as he shoved inside of her. He gasped at how delicious the sensation was after having wanted it all day. She hugged him tightly to her, moving her hips to encourage him to move. He realized that she was still in her uniform, but that only fueled him more as he remembered that she had worn that uniform in their employers' presence with no panties on. His hips pistoned against her, feeling himself begin to get close. Suddenly, she rolled him onto his back, and she set a fast, rough pace as she dipped down on him hard each time, the look of absolute pleasure on his face as she continued to work herself on him caused her to grin, but her grin warped into a large moan as she felt him hit a lovely place inside of her. He felt himself began to burn up, and he knew he didn't have long, so he reached between them to toy with her until she sat down on him hard, their cries mingling together as they found their mutual release. After a few moments, she climbed off of him, and discarded her dress so that she could curl up against him skin on skin.

"That was very bold of you, Elsie," he mused, opening one eye to peek over at her with a chuckle.

She crawled into his arms, kissing his chin, "If it were not for my boldness, where would our relationship be?"

"That's an excellent point. Thank God for you," he kissed her softly, and then his head fell back into the pillows, spent from their encounter. She tangled her fingers into his chest hair, and she smiled, content to just lay there in his arms. The warmth from him made her eyelids slowly start to droop, and she heard him start to snore, so she succumbed to her exhaustion.

A few hours later, she awoke to find him nowhere in sight. She got up curiously, putting on her robe as she heard a noise coming from their sitting room. She went to investigate, and she found him removing a few books off the shelf. Suddenly, she realized that he was holding something in his hand, and she spoke, startling him, "What are you doing, Charles?"

"Elsie," he said, his eyes wide, "I didn't see you there. It's just, I had bought something for you in the village the other day, and I just wanted to tell you Happy Christmas, I love you." He handed her a box, and when she opened it up, her eyes lit up at the sight of a beautiful silver locket. She opened the clasp to find two pictures. The first was a picture of him as a young man, and her heart stopped as she saw that he was still handsome after all these years. The second picture was from when they had gotten married, and her eyes filled with tears at the thoughtfulness and sentimental value of his gift.

"I love you, Charles," she said shakily, "This gift is so sweet and kind of you. I love it, it's perfect." He lifted up her hair, and he brought the chain around her neck, clasping it for her. The cold metal felt foreign against her skin, but her heat was radiating warmth and happiness. "I have something for you as well." She left the room to return with a small smile, "It's not much, but it made me think of you."

She handed him a small box, eagerly waiting to see his reaction. When he opened it, his eyes lit up. "Elsie," he whispered, "It's beautiful. So very beautiful. Thank you, love." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly while he stared down at the present in awe. She had gotten him a pair of silver cufflinks, and he knew that they must have been expensive. He set them down on the mantle, and put her at arm's length to look at her, "That was more than enough, my love. You could have gotten me nothing, and I would have been just as happy because I have you." Elsie smiled at him, and she flicked her eyes upward, causing his to follow, and he realized that he had moved them below the mistletoe. He grinned, taking her face in his hands, and leaning really close, "Happy Christmas, Elsie."

She smiled and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Charles." Before she met him the rest of the way under the mistletoe, placing a kiss of pure affection on his lips. His arms tightened around her, and he pulled her closer, things beginning to heat up fast. Suddenly, a poor being starved for affection herself jumped up to add her own kiss to the mix, her tongue soaking their cheeks. They broke apart laughing, bringing her into the hug as her tail wagged, "Happy Christmas, Cass." The dog barked happily, nudging Charles's hand with her snout, and he moved to scratch her ears.

"Yes, darling girl, we love you, too," he laughed heartily, accepting another wet kiss to his cheeks, and they pulled a large bone from a stocking by the fire, and Cassidy began to squirm eagerly, sitting before them. "Happy Christmas, Sweetheart." They gave her the bone, and she curled up on the rug, happily chewing away as they grabbed a blanket and snuggled up by the fire watching her. She turned to kiss his cheek, and buried her face in his neck, and he sighed contentedly, a smile spreading across his face as he enjoyed his best Christmas ever because he couldn't ask for a better one.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Another interesting chapter of the Chelsie events! But remember, this is Downton Abbey, and no one can be happy forever. I might drag on the fluffy smutty stuff for a little bit more, and then it's time to get serious. What do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated! :)**

* * *

He was in an extraordinarily good mood that morning, humming as he went around completing his tasks. He was sure the staff thought he had finally lost it, but he honestly didn't care. All he could think about was _her_, and that was enough reason to be in a good mood. He had just finished supervising a wine order, and he pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. He had some time to kill, so he wandered down the hall to her sitting room, peeking in to find her writing at her desk. He quietly closed the door behind him, and for a moment he just watched her scratch away, a smile on his face. Suddenly, he was struck by a mischievous idea, and he took small, quiet steps toward her chair. He waited for her to pause in her thoughts so that he would not mess up whatever writing she was doing, and he placed his hands slyly on her chair before quickly spinning the chair around with her in it so that her surprised squeal was met by his deep chuckle as she swatted his shoulder.

"Charles! You could have given me a heart attack," she scolded him, making her accent even stronger in her flustered state.

"I'm sorry, love, but I just couldn't help myself," with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he lifted her out of the chair, simultaneously causing her legs to wrap around him as she tried to steady herself. Before she could give him another tongue-lashing, his lips crashed down onto hers, drawing away any protests as her grip on him tightened, and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. He held her tighter against him as things intensified. He waited until she was pressing herself against him with need before gently lowering her onto the chair. He spread her legs, "Close your eyes, love." Once her eyes were closed, he quickly slipped away, noisily opening the door so she would see him leaving. He quickly hurried off, hearing her rapid footsteps clicking across the room. As she looked out into the hall way, she couldn't see him anywhere, so she picked a direction and prayed it was the correct one so that she could kill him.

She searched his pantry, finding it empty, she checked the wine cellar, the kitchen, the servant's hall, and after she had searched everywhere downstairs, she had a sudden thought. _He wouldn't dare._ She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the attic, breathless. She crept towards his old room, knowing that it hadn't been reassigned in case he needed to stay at the house in case of emergency. The door was closed, but she had to know. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for any sound, and hearing nothing, she opened the door, peeking inside. She saw nothing, so she stepped inside, noting that there were fresh sheets on the bed. Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth, and her scream was silenced as he pulled her tightly into his arms, his deep voice growling into her ear.

"I knew you'd figure it out," he chuckled, "You've always been sharp, and that is one of the many things I love about you." He removed his hand from her mouth and she smacked him.

"If you really loved me, you'd stop trying to kill me," her nostrils flaring, her hands on her hips. She was frustrated with him, he could clearly see it, but he couldn't help but laugh. Just when her glare grew colder, he took her hands in his, pulling her close to him again, placing her hands around his neck before dropping his hands to her hips.

"Don't be upset with me, I do love you," he said sweetly, "But I do agree that if I'm going to make your heart pound like that, there are much more effective ways to do it." He leaned in to nibble at her neck, and she allowed him better access, one of her hands threading through his hair.

"I'm still not happy with you," she said quietly, "If you hadn't left me in such a state downstairs, I wouldn't even be talking to you." She let out a breathy sigh as he continued to kiss her neck, knowing that she didn't really mean it.

"You're always the one running off from me," he said as he broke apart to lead her to his old bed. "I was in the mood to reverse the roles for once." He helped her out of her dress, then brought her close for a heated kiss. After several moments, he broke away, "Besides, this was always one of my fantasies over the many years we kept to ourselves. I can't tell you how many times I thought about throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you up here while the others were off doing their tasks. Especially when we would argue…" She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and he chuckled darkly. "That's right, even as we shouted at each other, I would think of scenarios such as this."

"My, my, Mr. Carson," she said teasingly, running her fingernails across his stomach slowly, "You're a very naughty man. I'm surprised I never saw it before. You are very good at hiding that!" She thought back to some of the arguments they had gotten into in the past, and how many times she had thought about kissing that smug look right off of his face, or by silencing him as she used their frustrations to their advantage.

He pushed her back onto the bed, climbing over top of her, "You still have much to learn about me, Mrs. Carson." He grinned and kissed her roughly, then maneuvered the rest of her layers away. He also made short work of his, and when they were finally completely bare, they were both too far gone to wait any longer.

"Oh, Charles," she whimpered softly, desperately needing to have contact with him.

"Ssh, I'm right here," he replied in a hushed tone, connecting with her, "I've always been here."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hehehe, this is what happens when I have Chelsie on my sleep-deprived brain. The next chapter will contain the details of this dirtiness that Elsie speaks of, so there's always that to look forward to. Please, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Elsie rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stretched, wincing at her sore muscles. _I'm going to have to tell him to be more careful._ She chuckled softly, then realized that he was not beside her. _That's odd._ She sat up slowly, and then swung her legs gingerly over the edge of the bed, her feet lowering to the floor. As she finally hoisted herself up, cursing softly at the protests of her stiff muscles. She quickly shrugged on her dressing gown, then proceeded to search for her husband. When she found him, he was seated at their kitchen table, reading the newspaper, and she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, my love," he smiled, turning his head to offer a morning smooch, and she quickly accepted the invitation. She laid her head on his shoulder, her nose buried in softness of his dressing gown, and she inhaled the intoxicating smell of him mixed with the mouthwatering scent of fresh bacon.

"You made breakfast," she asked, smiling at him. He turned to raise his brow, pausing a moment before answering her.

Suddenly, his expression grew very grave, "No, I had Mrs. Patmore do it." He deadpanned and she swatted his shoulder, chuckling as he laughed heartily. "Of course I made it, and it's done if you're hungry."

She kissed his cheek for good measure before going to make herself a plate. She returned to the table, "Aren't you eating?" She eyed his cup of orange juice, but saw no plate before him.

"I already ate," he said plainly, but then he looked up at her with a lopsided grin, "While my sleeping beauty slept."

"Oh? Weren't you supposed to wake me with a kiss," she said playfully. She stabbed her fork into one of the pancakes he had made, and sighed at the taste, noting how much better his cooking was getting.

"Is that how the story goes? I must have forgotten," he winked, taking a sip from his glass of juice, licking his lips.

She noticed how his tongue darted out to collect any remnants of his drink, and she fought her smile. "Apparently," she sighed, feigning disappointment, "But I am sure that you will make it up to me." She smirked, and he inclined his head.

"You're probably right," he laughed, shaking his head and flipping the pages of the paper. Suddenly she reached across the table and grabbed his glass, and finding the spot where his lips had been. She put her lips to the glass and downed the rest of its contents.

"Elsie," he protested, trying to ignore his surprise at her boldness, "I was going to drink that! Couldn't you have just gotten your own?" He pretended to pout, but that mischievous glint in his eyes showed her that he was amused.

"Now we're even," she chuckled, putting the empty glass back down in front of him. "I could've gone to get my own, but where is the fun in that?"

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head again. He looked back up at her, "I don't understand you."

She smiled at him once more, feeling very playful, "You never have, and I believe you've already said that to me once before."

"Did I," he said, screwing up his face as he pretended to think, "I don't recall saying that. Are you sure I said that to you?" He grinned when she threw a piece of bacon at him, his deep laugh infectious enough to make her grin, too.

They stayed silent for a few minutes as she ate and he read, but she kept watching him while he scanned the page, noticing how his eyebrows rose and furrowed in reaction to certain items, she stifled her giggle. Suddenly, she felt the need to mess with him again, so she slowly slid her foot towards him under the table, biting her lip to keep from giggling as she brushed her foot against his. His eyebrows rose again, and he slid his foot over top of hers. They made intense eye contact before they both began to laugh and fight with their feet, and then their legs. She slid her foot up his calf muscle, and he widened his eyes.

"You are quite insatiable this morning, aren't you?"

She gave him a wicked grin before getting up to walk over to him, and swinging one leg over his legs as she sat down on his lap, her feet dangling on either side of his legs. She cupped his face in her hands, "I'm always insatiable when it comes to you, Charles." She pressed her lips softly to his, and his arms came up to wrap around her. He gently kissed her back, but she pulled away quickly, "I think I could use a bath."

He tried to hide his disappointment, but he failed as his face fell, "Oh, well. Go on, then. I'll just stay here and clear up this mess." She climbed off his lap, smiling at his pouty face. She pretended to take a few footsteps, watching him sulk, when she leaned forward, her lips at his ear, her hand snaking around his waist as she squeezed him once through his shorts.

"And you're going to join me, Mr. Carson." He gasped, but scrambled to his feet, upsetting the empty glass on the table as well as a fork clattering to the floor, causing her to laugh quietly. "The dishes can wait." She held out her hand for him to follow and as he placed his hand in hers, he laughed. "What's so funny?" His laughter was confusing, and was throwing off her seductress act, so she put her other hand on her hip.

"It's nothing, really," he smiled, shaking the laughter off, leaning forward to place a passionate kiss on her small but sweet lips, "I just never thought I would hear you say that."

She rolled her eyes, "You silly man, let's go. If you honestly think those dishes are dirty, wait until you see what I have planned for you."

His eyes went wide, and he gulped as she dragged him down the hall. _What is this woman doing to me?_


End file.
